The Infinite Bleach
by alpine992
Summary: Ichigo one of two males that can pilot the IS goes to the IS academy previously only for girls... until now that is. Equipped with a powerful IS unlike any other created, Ichigo goes through the trouble of a massive school filled with girls curious about the opposite sex. With his new found friend Ichika can they both survive the mostly all girls school while learning about the IS?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok the results of the poll are in and the Bleach/Infinite Stratos is the winner by a large margin. What you guys don't like zombies or something? Just kidding, I was actually hoping you guys would choose this one so I could write it. I'm following the anime since I haven't read the light novel since by the time I read it it would be ages from now so by the time I get to the 12th episode I should be able to come up with a new arc for you guys (Hopefully). Now quick question. Who thinks it sucks that Infinite Stratos has been somewhat canned since the writer and the developer had a falling out? I do. It sucks it is a great show. Anyway back to the story. Ichigo never had soul reaper powers and blah blah blah. But! His IS will resemble a Zanpakuto and no it is not Zangetsu. Don't worry the idea surprised me too and it was my idea! Also Tabane didn't create his IS... take a guess to find out who did create it. Also one more thing, this story will be mature, ecchi will be present along with lemons in the future just warning ya now is all. Hope you enjoy.**

Ichigo's eyes opened and his muscled flexed ready for the attack... that never came? He sat up in bed looking around his room and his shit-bat crazy old man was no where to be seen. He carefully placed his feet on the ground before quickly looking underneath his bed only to find it empty. He stood up and walked over to his closet and opened it quickly and sent his fist in only to hit nothing? What the hell was going on? The hell was his old man? He opened his door and checked the hall way to find it devoid of life, his sister's were probably already down stairs ready for there first day of middle school... school... school. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open and he gripped his head and yelled.

"Gah! I totally forgot!" Ichigo shouted before running down stairs and stopping at the steps and breathed a sigh of relief his bags were packed, ready to go. Wait why were his bags packed? Ichigo looked up from his luggage to see his sisters sitting at the table looking over at him.

"Morning Ichigo." Yuzu greeted.

"Oh... hey."

"Idiot." Karin mumbled before going back to her toast. Yuzu frowned at her twin sister before standing up and walking over to her older brother.

"I packed this morning for you, I told you to do it last night but you mustn't have heard me." Yuzu told him.

"Sorry Yuzu, guess this whole school thing is starting to get to me." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head. "Where's the old man?"

"On the phone, has been for some time now. Seems pretty deep." Karin said through bites of her toast. At that they all heard a yell from the kitchen and three heads popped around the corner to see Isshin Kurosaki shouting into the phone.

"I don't care what your rules are! This is the way it's happening or he's not going!" He shouted before letting the other person on the phone speak. "Thank you. I will be sure to let him know. Good day to you!" With that Isshin slammed the phone down on the receiver and breathed a sigh of relief before looking at his children's heads popped around the corner.

"Morning Dad, who was that?" Ichigo asked before getting a smirk from his father.

"Never you mind son! Never you mind, I just made your next three years great!" He cheered before Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing to worry about my boy! You will find out soon enough!" Isshin cheered. "Now go get ready! You have a big day today! Yes very big indeed! Your going to be a man now! Leaving our humble abode and going off to this fancy pants school."

"Your the one who got me into it!" Ichigo shouted before Isshin's foot connected with his face. "Gah!"

"Haha! Not even away from home and your skills are already dropping! What will three years do to you!" Isshin laughed before Ichigo's foot collided with the side of his fathers face and sent him hurtling into a wall.

"I'm going to kick your arse like every other morning in three years is what's going to happen!" Ichigo shouted before he heard sniffles and he turned to see Yuzu tears just about to fall. "Yuzu don't cry, I will be able to ring you and you could probably come see me and ill make sure to be back on the big holidays like Christmas."

"I know." Yuzu said continuing to sniffle. "But the house is going to be so quiet from now on, no early morning fights, no late fights when you come home late. I will only be cooking for three now not four! Wah!" Yuzu cried running off.

"Great now I have to look after two children." Karin mumbled. "Thanks a lot Big Brother."

"Eh you can handle it Karin." Ichigo told her. "Just make sure you keep the old man in line."

"Do that anyhow." Karin told him with a smirk making Ichigo chuckle.

"Alright I better go get ready." Karin nodded her head and Ichigo walked off up the stairs while Isshin pulled his head out of the wall.

"I heard my baby crying!" He shouted before running around the house looking for Yuzu. The morning continued to be a massive uproar as Ichigo was getting dressed ready for his first year at the IS academy. He alone with one other guy were going to be the first males to ever attend the usual all girls school. It had him kind of nervous.

It was all his dad's fault, well that's who he blamed anyway. He had made him run late for the entrance exams so he had no idea where to go and everyone was in class taking there tests and whenever he had asked someone for directions they had been absolutely useless. So he had gotten lost in the large building and happened to end up in a room with the state of the art technology known as the IS, or Infinite Stratos. He had never seen one before and when he had actually taken the risk of going up and touching it, it activated.

Oh how he hated karma some times, as when it had moved it had alerted security and he had been apprehended before one of them noticed that the IS had actually reacted to him. It hadn't just happened to him, in almost the same way it happened to another by a guy known as Ichika Orimura, the two had yet to meet but they had seen each other on the news. It's not everyday that two teenage boys showed how to activate a machine that previously only woman could.

It brought a massive uproar in politics for sure. Isshin had then thrust his son into the IS academy, he would much prefer just going to Karakura town with his friends but no... he had to be shipped of to Tokyo to go to a private school, previously all girls private school damn his father and his pervertedness! Ichigo walked down the stairs in his academy uniform which was mostly all white with a large open black collar and red trimmings around the entire outfit. Without even noticing Yuzu had taken a quick snapshot with her camera and he groaned.

"Don't show that to anyone Yuzu." He told her.

"No promises, Ichigo." She told him. "We have to go to school now." Ichigo nodded and Yuzu came up and hugged him and Karin left with just a simple cya and a wave leaving Isshin and Ichigo. With a loud cough Isshin slapped Ichigo on the back.

"Now let's get you a taxi!"

"What your not driving me?"

"Me? No, I have much important work to do!" Ichigo sighed as his dad ran for the phone to dial the taxi company and it was quite surprising that there was one there in less then five minutes. Ichigo opened the boot while Isshin went and paid the driver in advance. Ichigo put his bags in the trunk of the car and closed it and his dad walked around and held out his hand. "Be safe son." Ichigo nodded and took his hand before Isshin tried to punch him in the face and Ichigo grabbed it.

"Can't you be a normal father for once and wish me luck!"

"I thought I was!" Isshin whined as Ichigo stepped into the car and told the driver to go. Ichigo sighed as the hour and a half trip to Tokyo started. He would normally take the train to Tokyo but the trains in Tokyo and the trains in Karakura were different and he had no idea how to get around let alone where he was going. He would just get lost again and the last time he got lost he activated an IS. So no more getting lost.

When the car finally pulled to a stop outside the IS academy mono rail station, since the academy itself is built on an offshore island which could only be reached with a monorail connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look from what Ichigo could see, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. Ichigo was awed at the size of and as Ichigo stepped out of the taxi and driver opened the boot as two men came and picked his bags up while taking them to the monorail while a woman asked Ichigo to follow her and he did so without question still awed at the sight before walking into the Monorail which led to the school itself.

X-X

"This here is your class room, Class 1. Ichika Orimura is also in this class so you will have him to relate too. I wish you luck." The woman said and Ichigo watched as she walked off before sliding the door open and all heads turned to him as silence ran out in the room and Ichigo's nervous expression faded in his usual scowl. In the front row sat the only other male on the earth that could use an IS and he looked to be sweating bullets until Ichigo walked in and his face lit up.

"Oh your the other one!" A girl shouted and with that all the girls went into a frenzy with each other and Ichigo took a step back not knowing what to do before he saw Ichika stand up and walk over to him.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Ichika Orimura. You can call me Ichika." He greeted and held out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo responded taking the boys hand. "The hell are they all doing?" He asked and Ichika looked over his shoulder to see all the girls in the room staring at them and Ichika paled.

"I have no idea." Ichika told him. "I have a free seat next to me." Ichigo nodded and both of them walked to there seats and sat down. Ichigo looked down to the computer desk he was seated at and he felt every single pair of eyes on him or in his direction. This was going to be harder then he thought. The door slid open as the school bell rang and a petite young woman with green hair and glasses walked into the room and stood at the podium, Ichigo looked her over and raised an eyebrow, she was wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots. She saw both Ichigo and Ichika and started to sputter things making some of the girls giggle before she swiped her hand across and a holographic screen came out. This school is way advance in Technology, was the thought running through Ichigo's head.

"My name is Miss Maya Yamada, I am your assistant home room teacher." She greeted. "Congratulations on all of you making it into the IS academy. Starting today, you are all going to be full students of the IS academy, this is a full fledged boarding school so students will be together before, during and after class. So I hope you all get along and help each other making the next three years enjoyable. Well then, let's get started with introductions shall we?" Ichika and Ichigo both gulped as they felt the stares of every girl still on them and they sent a worried glance to one another. Ichika looked to his left across the student sitting next to him to the girl on the far side and Ichigo watched as she turned her head away and Ichika deflate even more.

"_History between them two?"_ Ichigo questioned to himself before he felt a presence right in front of him and he turned to see Maya leaning over his desk showing a great deal of cleavage as she did so. Freaking out somewhat from the unexpected cleavage attack, Ichigo leaned back but to far and his chair tipped back. "Gah!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please let me help you up!" Maya said coming around the desk and Ichigo's eyes opened wide before he quickly shut them, he got a massive glimpse up her dress.

"I can do it!" Ichigo said pushing himself up from the floor and his head pushed past the teacher's breasts making them bounce and he stood there blushing as everyone stared at him.

"W-W-Well, would you please introduce yourself? We have already passed through the class and are now up to the K's." She told him and Ichigo nodded his head before standing back at his desk and taking a deep breath as Maya walked back to the podium.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He told them. "I am fifteen years old, I have two sisters and a father. My likes are chocolate, anime and manga. My dislikes are fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui and physics. I... uh hope we get along?" Ichigo bowed before sitting down and Maya clapped and the rest of the room started clapping. Ichigo looked to Ichika to still see him off in thought. Ichigo barely listened to the other students introduce themselves, hell after Maya said there names Ichigo practically forgot them. Finally she called out Ichika and Ichigo glanced over to him to still see him off in thought and before Ichigo could get him to snap out of hit Maya was leaning over the desk much the same way she had done beforehand.

"Hello! Ichika Orimura!" She called out making him snap out of his thoughts.

"H-Here!" He called out making the girls in the room giggle.

"Sorry about that, I might have been a bit loud. We started at the A's and now we're up to the O's. Would you mind introducing yourself now pretty please?" She asked and Ichika sighed.

"You don't have to be so polite." He told her as he stood up. "My name is Ichika Orimura. Pleasure to meet you all." Ichika froze up as he saw everyone was staring at him and he started to think how everyone would think of him as depressing if he didn't say more. He took in a deep breath and everyone else leaned in. "That's all!" Was what he finished before sitting down. Everyone including Ichigo face faulted onto there desk. "What was that bad?" Next thing he knew he was hit upside the head. "Ow!" He hissed before he looked up to see who had hit him and his eyes shot wide open. "SIS!" Only to be hit again.

"You will call me Miss Orimura at school." Chifuyu told him.

"Oh your back, does that mean the meeting's over already?" Maya asked as Ichika looked up in shock, thinking about how his sister was now his home room teacher.

"That's right Miss Yamada, sorry for making you welcome my class for me." Maya nodded her head with a smile as she walked up to the podium and turned on her heel. "Alright Class." She started. "I'm your home room teacher Chifuyu Orimura. Teaching and training you is my job and duty here at the IS academy." The class was a whole dead silent for a whole three seconds before every girl in the room excluding the two teachers was in a fangirl frenzy over Chifuyu. Ichigo turned to Ichika who was looking up at his sister.

"Psst!" Ichigo hissed at him making Ichika turn to him. "Who's the Braud dressed in bla-" Before Ichigo finished his sentence he was hit in the head. "Ow what the hell!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up coming face to face with the stern looking face of Chifuyu Orimura.

"I am not some Braud." She told him with a glare. "I am your home room teacher. Now sit back down." Ichigo matched her glare with his own and sparks flew from one to another while Maya stepped up beside them while the girls continued to have there screams of fangirlizm.

"Please you two we should get the class under control before we have a riot." She said jokingly but neither of them moved back from the glares they were giving one another. Ichika stood up and gripped Ichigo's arm making Ichigo glare at him making him take a step back at the intensity of said glare.

"We need to get this under control." Ichika said making Ichigo look over the student body in the classroom. As everyone saw him looking they all froze underneath the glare he was giving them.

"Not half bad kid." Chifuyu grinned at Ichigo. "But now take your seat. I wish to continue." Ichigo shrugged and sat back down and Chifuyu walked back to the podium. "Now! I'll have everyone memorise the operation manual within half a year. After that it will be self-study followed by practical work out in the field. I'll make your body memorise the basic fighting maneuvers in two weeks. Have you got that? Even if you don't say yes Ma'am!" The whole class apart form Ichigo and Ichika called out a 'yes Ma'am' while the two males looked at one another to see if she was actually serious. Apparently she was.

The class continued and Maya took the lead in teaching, explaining more about the school and finally getting down to the history of the Infinite Stratos. She brought up a new window from the board behind her bringing the schematics of a IS unit and pointing out each parts along with other noticeable features of the IS itself and how each and everyone was different. When she was talking about the school, she had brought up a map the size of the black board and pointed out different locations such as the gym, dojo, the massive arena to the dorms that they would be occupying. She mentioned about the Extracurricular Activities that they could sign up for and clubs. When it came time to give the reason as to why the IS academy was there Chifuyu stepped up to tell them.

"The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to neither remain silent nor hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed on. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection, as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies. This is the school's code of discipline. Also no country can effect the students here weather they be from that country or not. Here they are totally unaffected by the politics of their home."

"So like some kind of separate country that has no laws but its own?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Exactly." She told him. "The IS academy does follow rules but none that would affect diplomatic situations outside the academy itself." Ichigo nodded his head starting to understand. "Right, now we will take a short twenty minute break. Take this time to get to know your class mates. We will resume in twenty." With that a bell sounded and the two teachers left the room.

**Well that's the first chapter done, I hope you guys liked it. Let me know anything you think for the pairings, I have one in mind at the moment but I won't share it yet, I want to get some of your ideas first. A Harem is a possiblity for Ichigo. I bet your all wandernig what Isshin's phone call was about huh? Going to have to wait and see... hehehe. Let me know your thoughts on how the chapter went.**

**Read and Review**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo watched as Ichika and the now named Houki left the room leaving him in a room filled with girls who had been staring at him like a piece of meat since he had first walked into the room before the lesson had started. He looked over his shoulder to see even more girls forming outside the room making him groan before he caught something ducking behind a desk and raised an eyebrow thinking it was nothing before turning back to the front. He heard the softened footsteps of someone creeping up on him and he narrowed his eyes before he quickly looked over his shoulder but from what he could tell none of the girls had moved making him raise an eyebrow before his vision was filled with white and he yelped before jumping back and landing on his desk making the girl in front of him giggle.

Ichigo took in a deep breath before looking the girl in front of him over. She has sleepy yellow eyes and light pink shoulder length hair, which most of it hangs freely apart from two pigtails on either side of her head tied by yellow hair ties, from what Ichigo could tell there was only one change in her uniform attire and the was the extremely long sleeves which she held up together showing him that her hands were more then likely clasped together.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?" Ichigo asked her as he got down off his desk.

"Oh your funny." She told him. "My name is Honne Nohotoke, it's nice to meet you." She said handing holding out her hand that was covered with her sleeve making Ichigo raise an eyebrow before picking up sleeve and putting his hand inside and clasping her hand in his own making the girl blush.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He told her as she stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled his hand out of her sleeve.

"W-Wow... your really bold." She told him. "I like you!" She cheered before jumping up and down on the souls of her feet. "Want a snack?" She asked holding out a chocolate bar.

"I... think I'll pass, big breakfast." Ichigo told her making her pout before shrugging and opening the chocolate bar and shoving the whole thing in her mouth. As Ichigo watched her he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, she reminded him of a girl Tatsuki had introduced to him over the summer... what was her name? Ichigo continued to try and remember the girls name and Honne took on the same thinking expression as him with a finger raised to her chin.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" She asked making him snap out of his muse and look at her.

"Oh nothing." He told her. "So... uh what can I do for you?" He asked nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Well some of the girls ran after Shinonono and Orimura to make sure Shinonono doesn't get ahead! So I came to speak with you so I can get ahead!" She told him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Get ahead in what?" Ichigo asked confused making the girl smile and just as she opened her mouth two sets of hands clasped over her mouth and Ichigo looked up to the two girls who were doing so. One of them had long purple hair and with matching eyes and the other had brown hair with pig tails except longer then Honne's.

"Don't mind her, she has a mind of her own some times!" The one with purple hair said before both girls dragged Honne off who was flailing about in there grip. Ichigo sighed before sitting back towards the front of the room and propped his head up on his hand. Honestly he couldn't wait for class to start back up again and that type of thinking went against everything in a normal students judgement. But then if it started he would feel less awkward.

When class did actually start up again after Houki and Ichika got back things just went worse for the two teenage boys. For one Ichika had thrown out the book that everyone had been given to read after the entrance exams so he had no frigging idea what the hell Miss Yamada was going on about as she went into all the technical stuff while Ichigo was much in the same boat but he wasn't the one who threw the book away.

"Are there any questions?" Miss Yamada asked as she looked over to the room to see the two boys with paled expressions on there faces. "How about you two? Ichika? Ichigo? I am your teacher so if there is anything I can do to help just let me know." Ichika was the first to raise his hand. "Yes Ichika?"

"I don't get any of it!" Miss Yamada gasped before looking out over the room.

"Is there anyone else who doesn't understand what we have covered so far?" The class room was all dead except for a thud and she turned to look at Ichigo who had slammed his head on the desk and raised his hand.

"I don't get it either." He mumbled making her gasp again.

"You two!" Chifuyu growled as she walked up to the desks. "Did you read the reference book before enrolment?"

"Er... um... are you talking about that really big one?" Ichika asked.

"That's right, didn't it say required reading on the top of it?" She asked.

"Yeah... but I accidentally threw it away... gah!" Chifuyu had hit him upside the head with the folder she was holding before turning to Ichigo.

"What about you?"

"My damn old man threw it away saying studying is for chumps!" Ichigo growled out before he was hit upside the head. "What the hell!" Ichigo shouted standing up. "Stop hitting me you crazy woman!" Chifuyu turned back to them.

"I will get you both a new copy! I expect you two to have the whole thing memorised within the week."

"WHAT!" Both boys shouted.

"What did I say!" She turned and glared at both of them. Ichika hung his head while Ichigo glared back.

"That's damn impossible!" Ichigo shouted at her before he was hit up the side of the head again. "Damn it stop hitting me with that stupid folder!"

"Understand!" Ichigo just growled in response as he met Chifuyu's glare with his own.

"Alright now let's continue on with class." Miss Yamada told them.

X-X

As the bell signalling the end of the day was out Ichigo and Ichika walked side by side towards the dormitory's to get there room number both boys thinking they would be in the same room since well they were both boys. As they walked they groaned as they heard the chatter and laughter from the group of girls following behind them.

"After today... I'm worried about the rest of our time here." Ichika said and Ichigo nodded beside him.

"Today was hell. No offence but your sisters a sadist I swear." Ichika chuckled at his side. "Why the hell does she act all high and mighty all the time?" Ichika chuckled at that.

"Well she won the first Mondo Grosso and was a finalist in the second, as the Japanese representative contender."

"What the hell's a Mondo Grosso?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Seriously you don't know what that is?" Ichigo shook his head. "The Mondo Grosso is an IS international fighting tournament that is held every three years. Since the introduction of the IS. There has been three Mondo Grosso. Chifuyu was the winner of the first but she had to pull out of the finals in the second." Ichika told him with a solemn look on his face. "Well, each country admits one IS and pilot called an IS representative such as Chifuyu. Then they fight through a serious of matches until the finals just like a kendo or karate tournament basically. The participants can use and kinds of weaponry except for the kinds banned due to being unethical, although the Absolute Barrier prevents serious injury or death of the pilot it doesn't protect pilots from the kinds of weapons designed to torture the opponent, rather then actually inflict actual injury."

"Sounds pretty full on." Ichika nodded his head in agreement.

"The match ends when either sides' IS shield energy is depleted which usually happens when a IS receives a critical attack and is forced to activate the Absolute Barrier."

"Having a sister that is a IS pilot comes in handy huh?" Ichigo asked and Ichika chuckled.

"Yeah, but she only comes home once or twice a month and before today I had no idea what she even did for a living, I had no idea let alone thought she was a teacher here. Man I'm stupid for even worrying about her all this time."

"Well I have two younger sisters and I'm the oldest. It's going to be hard not seeing them for an entire year. I'm the older brother, it's my job to look out for them you know?"

"I use to wish I was the older sibling instead of Chifuyu so I could protect her but I guess she does a pretty good job of looking out for me." Ichika told him with a smile.

"You should go catch up with her, I bet she wouldn't mind." Ichigo told him and Ichika nodded his head.

"I'll see you later, we will more then likely be sharing the same room so I'll talk with you later." Ichigo nodded and Ichika began to walk away and Ichigo headed towards the dorms. He walked inside and headed to the office to get his dorm room.

"Hello?" He called out and a woman came to the counter.

"Yes what can I help you with?"

"Ah I came to get my dorm room key, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The woman nodded her head and pulled a key off the wall and handed it to him before giving him his room number. "Thanks." Ichigo said as he walked away. The woman that he picked him up that morning said his bags would be already delivered to his room. He walked through the hallways passing the Dorm supervisor's room and heading down the corridor to find his own. He looked at his note that read 1258 and continued to look for his room, after almost half an hour he found his room and sighed in relief before putting the key in the lock and opening the door.

What he saw in the room surprised him, it was neat with two beds and a large window on the far side looking out across the Academy campus. His bags were near the door and he checked to see that every single one was there before walking further into the room. There were two desks joining on the left side of the room opposite the two beds with personal computers on them. He yawned and collapsed onto the closest bed which was right next to a door that he presumed led to the bathroom. "Surprised Ichika ain't here yet." Ichigo mumbled as he closed his eyes and started to drift of into a blissful sleep.

An hour later Ichigo's eyes cracked open and his vision was filled with yellow, he rubbed at his eyes and he looked up to the person standing over him who had a thoughtful look on her face. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as Honne stood there looking down at him with a curious expression on her face as she watched him jump out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Ichigo shouted at the girl who was now wearing some sort of costume that looked like Pikachu? The hell was wrong with this girl? Was the tail on the costume wagging? Why were the ears twitching? Ichigo pinched himself and winced. Nope wasn't dreaming.

"This is my room silly." She told him while bopping him on the head with an outstretched sleeved hand. "Looks to me like we're room mates."

"Like hell we are!" Ichigo shouted as he gripped her by the shoulder and walked her to the door. "This is my room, Ichika will be here soon."

"But..."

"No buts!" Ichigo told her as he opened the door and pushed her out. "This is a boys room, stop playing jokes." He told her and closed the door and locking it before sighing and walking over to the desk only for the door to unlock and Honne to stick her head in.

"I have a key and everything see." She told him making him look over his shoulder at her in shock as she waved the key at him. "We're room mates!" She cheered as she bounced into the room. "I've already unpacked and everything." She told him as she opened the draws on the other side of the room making Ichigo's eyes go wide, how long had he been asleep for? "I even unpacked for you."

"You what!" He shouted at her.

"Just kidding." She laughed. "Oh by the way. Orimura is sharing with Shinonono... or so that's what I heard." Ichigo sighed and slumped down onto the desk. "Want a snack?"

"I have to go see the Dorm Supervisor... get this mess sorted out." He told her and she nodded her head.

"I'll be here when you get back." She told him as she sat on the bed and pulled a candy bar out as Ichigo pushed himself up from the desk and left the room. He set a scowl on his face as he marched passed girls talking who stopped when he walked past before going back to talking. Ichigo marched all the way to the dorm supervisor's room and bashed on the door but there was no answer, after five minutes of continuous bashing there was still nothing.

"Damn it! Where the hell is the supervisor!" Ichigo shouted only to be tapped on the shoulder. "What!" He snapped before meeting the hard glare of Chifuyu.

"Why are you bashing on my door?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Ichigo groaned. "Your the supervisor?"

"I am." She told him. "Now what do you want? I don't' have all day."

"Why the hell am I roomed with a girl! There are two guys here we should be roomed together! It's improper for a girl and a guy to being sharing the same room!"

"That's what I told your father when I was on the phone with him this morning but he would refuse to let you attend the academy unless you shared a room with a girl." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he heard the news and remembered back to his father's heated conversation that morning and groaned. "So if you would be so kind to return to your dorm I would like to settle in for this evening."

"Screw that! Fix my room now!" Ichigo barked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do believe I told you to return to your room."

"And I told you screw it!" Chifuyu brought her hand up to slug Ichigo on top of the head when he grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes at her with a hard gaze. She returned it and neither of them budged before she ripped her hand out of his grip and pushed him up against the wall with strength he hadn't expected. She brought her mouth up to his ear and spoke.

"I suggest you return to your room Kurosaki." She told him. "I don't want to have this conversation again do you here?" She heard Ichigo growl underneath his breath. "You wouldn't want people to think you have a thing for my brother now... would you?" She smirked to herself.

"What!" Ichigo shouted as she pulled back to see she held a smirk on her features. "Oh, your so funny." He told her sarcasm dripping from his words while shrugging her hand off his shoulder which surprised her, she hadn't released any of her strength so he could have done that at any time? For the first time Chifuyu looked Ichigo over and to be honest with herself, she liked what she saw. Sure his hair was an abnormal colour even among the students at IS academy that were from different countries. He was handsome she had to admit and he was just as tall as she was if not a little taller and his eyes... she didn't know what it was about his eyes but damn! They made him look good especially when he was angry... like he was currently. Chifuyu folded her arms underneath her breast's unconsciously pushing them up and Ichigo turned his head away with a blush.

"I will see what I can do Kurosaki." Chifuyu told him. "But so far I have had no complaints from Orimura..."

"Don't you mean Ichika? He's your damn brother call him by his name." He told her. "Who cares if your his teacher. Your still sibling's." Chifuyu's eyes widened at that, she hadn't expected him to think so highly about sibling relationship's or family but she had read in his bio that he had two sisters.

"Well he hasn't made any complaint's about sharing with Shinonono, they are childhood friends so they shouldn't be to embarrassed about it." She told him and Ichigo sighed. "You will just have to put up with the arrangements for now." Ichigo groaned making her smirk. "Or perhaps you would rather share with one of the male teachers?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked in shock. "I think I'll pass on that."

"Now your starting to like the idea of sharing with a girl?" She asked with a grin. "You must be a pervert." She sighed.

"Stop analysing me!" He shouted at her. "I'm not a damn pervert!"

"The way you were staring at my breasts before turning away was just my imagination then?" She asked with a grin making his eyes go wide and his jaw to drop. "Head to you room... pervert."

"Gah! Your impossible!" He shouted at her before storming off in the direction of his and Honne's dorm room making her chuckle to herself as she watched him go and couldn't help but love the male's school uniform as she watched his ass.

"God now I can't wait until the practical part so he has to wear the male version of the IS suit." She said while a little colour formed into her cheeks. Before when she had heard about Ichika being able to pilot an IS she was kind of depressed since all the girls were going to have some eye candy while at school while she had none... but now since Ichigo was also another that could pilot an IS she had some for herself. "I hope someone cause's him to fight early so I can see it instead of six months from now." She whispered to herself before opening her door and walking into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ichigo marched down the dorm corridor heading back towards his room, obliviously to the looks he was getting from the girls around him and the one he had gotten from his home room teacher, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a present from his Dad for getting into a prestigious school he liked to call it. He flipped it open and instantly dialed his Fathers number oh how he was going to give him a peace of his mind.

"_Hey Ichigo! How's your first day of school!" _

"Shut up old man!" Ichigo roared into the phone. "How about you tell me about all your damn schemes you seem to have!"

"_Hehe you already caught on huh?"_

"Hard not to when your sharing a room with a girl!"

"_I knew you would be excited about it! Great idea huh? Now it will be so hard not to get a girlfriend you would be wishing for me to beat them off with a stick!"_ Isshin cheered. _"So how is the room mate? She cute? You need condoms? I can send you a couple of boxes."_

"DAD! When I get home I am so going to kill you!" Ichigo roared again only to be interrupted with laughter. "Is that Karin!"

"_Hey Ichigo, heard Dad's brilliant scam of finally getting you a girl. Yuzu is so happy she hasn't stopped smiling since Dad told her when we got home from school."_

"Gah! My whole family is against me!" Ichigo groaned.

"_So how is the new school Ichigo?"_ Karin asked.

"Yeah it's not that bad, weird being the only other male in the school and my home room teacher is against me." Ichigo told her. "But I get along fine with Ichika so every thing's fine."

"_Karin! Let me talk! Karin!" _Ichigo heard Karin sigh.

"Later Karin."

"_Yeah I'll talk to you later Ichigo."_ Ichigo heard the phone

"_Ichigo! Hey how was your first day? What's your room mate like? I missed you at Dinner, Dad and Karin won't say it but I bet they felt the same."_ Ichigo smiled as he pressed the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he put the key in the lock.

"Yeah Yuzu the first day is fine... my room mate is... a little weird." He said as he pushed the door open seeing Honne with her feet up in the air as she was doing a hand stand, the tail of her Pikachu outfit wagging wildly as she tried to raise one hand to wave at him only to collapse onto the floor. "Make that a lot."

"_Did someone just fall over Ichigo?"_

"It's fine Yuzu, look I have unpack. I'll make sure to ring you another time alright?"

"_Alright Ichigo, bye."_ Ichigo flipped the phone shut as Honne sat up and waved at him.

"High Ichi." She said with a smile, her lips covered in chocolate. "Who was that? Oh no that was rude sorry." She said bopping herself on the head.

"Wipe your mouth you have chocolate everywhere... no not on your sleeve!" Ichigo shouted before sighing as she already did it. "That was Yuzu one of my sisters."

"Oh that's right you said you have sisters." Honne said with a smile.

"Alright, I spoke to the dorm supervisor and it looks like we're sharing a room."

"Yep, yep!" She nodded her head.

"So we have to establish some ground rules." Honne tilted her head to the side with a cute expression on her face.

"Ground rules?"

"That's right." Ichigo told her. "Ok, shower times what's better for you?"

"When the showers on!" She cheered making Ichigo slap his forehead in irritation.

"I mean when would you rather take a shower?" Ichigo asked making her raise her finger to her chin.

"Hmm..." Ichigo walked over to the desk and sat down. "Well I don't mind I'll take mine after yours." She told him and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Alright then, that deals with that."

"Yep, yep!"

"I'll dress in the bathroom and you can dress out here."

"Oh I don't mind." She told him. "We can both get dressed out here." She rushed over to the blind and pulled it in and out. "See! This here covers us! Or don't you want to peak at me?" She asked with a blush as she arched her back and lifted a finger to her lips trying to make an erotic pose... how she pulled it off looking like Pikachu he had no idea but he had the decency to blush and look away. "Oh Ichi wants to look at me! Look at me Ichi!"

"Would you stop that!" Ichigo yelled. Honne just smiled with a blush covering her face as she sat down on the bed. "Alright what else..."

"Hmm..." She rose her finger to her chin once again in thought. "Don't take my snacks unless I offer!" She told him sternly.

"Fair enough." Ichigo told her. "Well if you think of anything more let me know. I'm going to unpack." Honne nodded her head as she watched him walk over to his bags and drag them up onto the bed and unzip them. "So can I ask?" Ichigo questioned as he pulled out his clothes.

"Ask what?"

"What's with the getup?" Ichigo said as Honne looked herself over.

"It's my pyjamas!" She told him. "Cute huh?"

"Aren't you a bit old for dress up?"

"It's not dress up, it's pyjamas." She told him with a smile. "You should get one!" She told him with wide eyes like she just had the best idea ever.

"No." Was Ichigo's simple answer making her pout as he walked over to his dresser and placed the stack of clothes in. After he had finished unpacking he grabbed a long sleeved black v-neck shirt and a pair of sweat pants and boxes and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower." Honne nodded her head and Ichigo got into the bathroom and closed the door before making sure it was locked.

He unbuttoned his shirt before making it fall down his arms and throwing it in the dirty laundry basket. He undid his belt and laid it down on the sink before leaning over the sink and picking up his toothbrush. He ran it under hot water before applying toothpaste and started to brush. There was a knock on the door and Ichigo glanced at it before walking over and opening it. Honne stood there with her hand raised up to knock again and when she did she knocked on Ichigo's chest making her look up at him who had annoyed look on his face as his toothbrush hung out of his mouth.

"Oh Ichi! Well... Orimu is here to see you." She told him with a smile and Ichigo nodded. He pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Let him in, I just have to finish in here ok?" She nodded her head and skipped to the front door.

"Come in Orimu!" She cheered making Ichigo sigh, why she came up with nicknames for the two so easily he had no idea. Ichigo spat into the sink and rinsed before spitting the water out and slinging a towel around his neck and he walked out of the room.

"Oh Ichigo, if you were having a shower it could have waited till tomorrow." Ichika said with a smile as he sat down at the desk.

"It's no problem." Ichigo said standing by his bed. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Chifuyu said you paid her a visit." Ichika chuckled and Ichigo groaned. "Sorry, but I even tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge. Plus me and Houki are childhood friend's it's not like we haven't had a sleep over before."

"Don't worry Orimu! Me and Ichi will have a great time won't we Ichi!" Honne grinned making Ichigo sigh and Ichika chuckle.

"Yeah with that enthusiasm who couldn't a great time." Ichika smiled at her and she beamed at him. "You and my sister don't really get along huh?"

"She's pushy." Ichigo told him. "I don't like to be pushed." Ichika just nodded his head.

"That's all I wanted to come by and talk about." Ichigo nodded his head. "I'll catch you two at breakfast yeah?"

"Yep, yep!" Honne said while bouncing on her bed.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later Ichika." Ichigo told him as he headed back into the bathroom as Ichika left the room while Honne continued to jump up and down on her bed... that was until she heard the shower running and stopped and looked at the door a smiled... almost devil like. She crawled off the bed and along the floor until she reached the door and stood up and reached for the door handle and gripped it and went to open it only to collide with the door.

"Oh! Ichi your no fun!" She cried out.

"Go away Honne!" Ichigo shouted from inside making her giggle.

"Not even a small peak?"

"No! Go away!" Ichigo shouted and she pouted before folding her arms. "Honne!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" She said as she stomped away but not before a small smile covered her face. Her time would come. Some people may think that Honne was a little slow or childlike which was mostly true but there was a whole other side of the girl... she was a pervert deep on the inside.

X-X

Ichigo slumped over on the table his tray of food laying next to him. He had been up most of the night listening to Honne's... weird dream... yeah let's call it weird even though it was listed under the term of a wet dream. He had barely got a wink of sleep all night blushing up a storm. He couldn't look the girl in the face this morning when she woke up with drool dripping from her mouth and a sweet smile on her face. He just couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth while she had been asleep.

His phone was laying in the centre of the table buzzing away alerting him that there was a message he hadn't read yet. He was about to reach out and grab it before a tray was seated down next to him and another slammed down and he glanced up to see the smiling face of Ichika and the very annoyed face of Houki.

"Morning Ichigo... did you get any sleep last night?" Ichika asked.

"Barely." Ichigo grunted out and Ichika rose an eyebrow. "Long story."

"Be quiet!" Houki snapped. "I like to eat my meals in peace." Ichika sweat dropped and Ichigo grunted again.

"Are you still mad at me for what happened? It's just a bra." Houki blushed and turned her head away from him.

"I am not mad."

"But you have the scary face on."

"This is the face I was born with!" She growled at him. "Get use to it!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh hey! It's Ichi and Orimu!" Ichigo's head shot up and his eyes were wide and a blush covered his face as Honne wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mind if we eat with you guys?"

"Yeah sure thing, the more the merrier right Houki?"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Right... miss Shinonono." Ichika sighed as the three girls, Honne and the two girls Ichigo recognised as the two that had dragged Honne off when she was about to tell him what she was getting ahead in... at the moment he didn't care what the hell she was getting ahead in.

"I'm done." Houki said standing up as the girls sat down and walked off from the table leaving Ichika and Ichigo to deal with the three girls.

"My, my Orimu. You sure do eat a lot and you two Ichi." Honne told them.

"Well we are growing boys after all, I'm surprised. Is that all your eating?" The two girls that came with Houki got nervous looks on there faces.

"Well you see... we're kind of taking it easy. We don't have much of an appetite."

"Yeah and plus we eat a lot of snacks!" Houki told them for some reason still dressed like Pikachu. Clapping brought them all out of there muse as Ichigo still rested his head on the table as everyone besides him looked to see where the clapping came from.

"Less talking and more chewing! Pilots have to eat quickly and efficiently!" Chifuyu barked before placing her hands on her hips. "I'm the freshmen dorm supervisor anyone late to class will do ten laps around school campus!"

"Now I get it." Ichika said. "No wonder she barely ever came home."

"You say something?" Ichigo asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Nah nothing. Come on we should get to class." Ichigo nodded his head and picked up his tray that was still full of food and grabbed the piece of toast of it and placed it in his mouth and walked with Ichika towards there classroom. When class finally did start Ichigo was trying hard to stay awake as Chifuyu walked in and stood behind the podium and addressed the class.

"Two weeks from today, you will be asked to choose your representative for the class tournament. The class representative not only participates in the tournament but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially it is your class president. I will now take nominations."

"I nominate Orimura!" A girl called out.

"WHAT!" Ichika shouted.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" Another girl shouted.

"You do!"

"I nominate Kurosaki!" Another girl shouted and Ichigo's head finally slammed into the desk as he fell asleep bringing everyone's attention to him and the slight snores coming from him. Chifuyu growled and picked up her folder and walked over to where he was sleeping and slammed her fist down on the table before his head shot up his eyes wide and Chifuyu swung the folder at his head. Ichigo's instincts from fighting his father every morning kicked into action and he grabbed her wrist and sent his palm straight into her stomach and hauled her over his shoulder onto the ground beside his desk and straddled her waist with a pissed off look on his face before he realised who he was on top of.

"Um..." Was all he got before he was punched in the face and sent flying back. "OW!" Ichigo shouted at her as he held his nose Chifuyu already picking herself up from the floor with a very pissed off expression on her face (she would never admit it but being dominated like that was a real turn on for her, but she wasn't about to blush since she was in class and she had an image to uphold) as the rest of the students in classroom stared in complete disbelief of what just happened. The strongest woman in the world was taken down by a fifteen year old boy who by the looks of it hadn't had any sleep in the last twenty four hours.

"You will not fall asleep in my class again do you here?" She told him.

"Fine but did you have to punch me in the face?" He said as he picked himself up from the floor rubbing his nose while he did so. "Your lucky the damn thing didn't break!"

"Wait it didn't?" Chifuyu asked.

"What, were you aiming for it to break!" Ichigo shouted at her in surprise. "You sound genuinely disappointed!"

"Maybe I am." She told him folding her arms across her chest. "Now please take your seat, I am taking the rest of the nominations for the class representative."

"Class repe-what-now?" Ichigo asked confused before he was hit in the head by the folder in her hand.

"Sit down!" She growled at him. "You are already nominated."

"I refuse!"

"I refuse your refusal!"

"What do you mean your refusing my refusal! You can't do that!"

"I just did now shut up and sit down!" Ichigo growled before he sat back down and Chifuyu sighed. She wasn't about to let that one go he would be nominated because she knew at least one of the girls in the class wouldn't stand for it and she knew that somehow a IS fight would come out of it meaning Ichigo would have to wear the IS suit uniform. She couldn't wait!

"I cannot accept this!" And there she was Chifuyu's saviour in the form of a British girl with long blonde hair. "This type of selection is unacceptable! It would be shameful to allow a boy to be our class representative! You cannot suspect that I Cecila Olcott, should have to deal with that humiliation for an entire year! Besides for me to stay in a country with undeveloped level of culture is already unbearably painful for someone like myself." Ichika stood up and turned around and glared at her.

"Well your country doesn't have all that much to brag about either! How many time has Britain won the worst cuisine award?"

"Oh! We English have very many delectable dishes! I can't believe that you would have the audacity to insult my country!"

"Kurosaki?"

"Hmm what?" Ichigo asked looking up from his desk at Chifuyu making her narrow her eyes at him.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"About what?" Chifuyu pointed to Cecila and Ichika arguing with one another and Ichigo stood up and she smirked.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked pointing at Cecila making everyone sweat drop and Chifuyu's smirk dropped and she face palmed.

"I cannot believe this! I challenge the both of you to a duel!"

"Huh?"

"Fine with me! It will be easier then debating" Ichika told her.

"And if you should lost to me on purpose I will be sure to make both of you my servants! No my slaves!"

"That's a bit harsh." Ichigo told her before raising his fists. "Alright let's do this."

"WHAT!" Cecila shouted at him recoiling back.

"Ichigo the hell are you doing?" Ichika asked him.

"She did say she wanted to fight right? I'm not all for fighting against woman but she seems dead set on fighting." Ichika sweat dropped before Chifuyu face palmed.

"Kurosaki lower your fists." Chifuyu told him. "It will not be a hand to hand fight, nor will it be Orimura and you against Olcott."

"It won't?" Cecila asked surprised.

"Well they are both going for class representative aren't they? They will also have to fight one another so it will be a three way match in the IS."

"So what's the handicap?" Ichika asked making Cecila raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you already asking for support? Oh my you are quite hilarious."

"No I'm asking what handicap you want." At that the whole class burst out in laughter.

"Oh my Orimura!" A girl laughed. "Since the IS has been created they say that if a war between man and woman were to happen it wouldn't even last three days!" The class just laughed harder and Ichika slumped over.

"Crap I forgot."

"What so we don't have to hold back in the IS?" Ichigo asked. "That's cool."

"It looks like that's settled then." Chifuyu said with a smirk her arms still crossed over her chest. "The competition will be staged in Arena 3 which I believe is available Monday. Orimura, Alcott and Kurosaki I expect you to be fully prepared for combat." Before she could go on there was a knock on the door and the three standing took there seats. "Come in!" Chifuyu ordered and the door slid open revealing a man with a weird sense of dress and Ichigo's eyes shot wide open.

"The hell are you doing here!" He shouted at him.

"Oh Ichigo, so nice to see you. Didn't you receive your father's message this morning?" Kisuke asked while flipping out a fan in front of his face with a chuckle.

"Excuse my but you are disrupting my class. What is it that you want." Chifuyu told him and Kisuke flicked his fan shut and smiled at her.

"Well I am here to give young Ichigo his personal IS." Chifuyu's eyes were wide as he just stood there with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand." Chifuyu told him. "Tabane never let a man work on an IS before."

"Oh yes Miss Shinonono didn't build this one. I did. The IS core is quite impressive really took me a few years to figure out how to make one myself."

"Go home Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo shouted at him. "Nobody wants to test your damn experiments!"

"Oh come now my boy, this one won't hurt. I have already had Tessai run all the tests on it. It's perfectly safe."

"Nope, don't care, not doing it."

"Kurosaki I would like to speak with you in the hall." Chifuyu said. "Along with you." She said glaring at Kisuke." Ichigo sighed before pushing himself up from his desk and walking out of the room after Kisuke. Chifuyu turned back to the class. "Talk amongst yourselves until we return." With that she turned and walked out of the room to see Kisuke on the floor and Ichigo stomping on his back.

"Your a damn pervert!" Ichigo shouted at him. "Your worse then my old man!"

"Oh come now Ichigo it was a small joke." Ichigo just growled and continued to stomp on him.

"Now what is this all about." Chifuyu said folding her arms. "How is it that you created an IS." She said sceptical as if she didn't believe it.

"Well it's down in the arena hanger if you would like to go see it." Kisuke said pushing himself up from the floor and picking up his cane. "It would be a pleasure to show you... and your class if you would like to bring them. I just need Ichigo here to calibrate with it and it's all his."

"I see." Chifuyu stuck her head back into the room. "Grab your stuff and head for the Arena." She told them when everyone in the room looked at one another. "NOW!" She shouted.

"Feisty that one. Your father would be proud" Kisuke chuckled before turning on his heel as he heard Ichigo growl. "Come along Ichigo, we have to get you into the IS and calibrate it. Let's go." Ichigo sighed before following after him.

"Don't forget to use an IS training suit!" Chifuyu called out and Kisuke turned and smiled making her eyes go wide, it was as if he knew what she was thinking. "Hurry along girls and Orimura and get to the arena stands."

X-X

Ichigo stood in the hanger in the IS uniform and groaned he hated it, for one it revealed his stomach and the fabric was skin tight showing off more then he would of liked and along with that he was already starting to sweat in it. Chifuyu stood next to him and he could swear that her eyes darted to him every few seconds but blew it off as he folded his arms and growled as Kisuke did some last minute adjustments. When Kisuke had first shown Chifuyu the machine she was speechless. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought that Tabane had built it herself. The colour was blood red and it had yet to have it's first shift so it looked like any regular IS. Kisuke clapped his hands together and smiled before turning back to Ichigo.

"Alright mount up." He told him.

"I swear hat and clogs, if I die in this thing I'll kill you." Ichigo told him making Kisuke laugh before flicking his fan out as Ichigo climbed into the pilot position, the holding mechanics folding in around his bare stomach. "How the hell does this thing work?"

"Easy really. Just think it and it will happen." Kisuke told him. Ichigo sighed before closing his eyes and the IS roared to life making him open his eyes. Chifuyu was completely shocked as she brought up her phone and dialled the number she never wanted to dial.

"_HI HI! Chi-chan! What what can I do for you!"_ Tabane shouted over the other end of the phone.

"I need you to come to the IS academy... right now."

"_Oh? Do you miss me that much Chi-chan! I'm on my way! Where are you? Oh don't worry your in the Arena aren't you? I'll be there in a flash!"_ Chifuyu groaned she didn't even want to know how the crazy ass scientist knew where she was. There was a few seconds of silence as Chifuyu snapped her phone shut before she looked up to the ceiling and Kisuke along with Ichigo followed her gaze only for the roof to burst into smoke and a giant carrot came spiralling through.

"Always making an entrance." Chifuyu sighed as the giant carrot split open and a dark shadow dashed out and they heard Chifuyu groan and looked over to her to see the famous Tabane Shinonono fondling the woman. She has purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, wears a lab-coat over a frilly maid like blue and white dress. and a pair of robotic rabbit ears atop her head.

"Chi-chan! It's been so long! Have these got bigger!" Tabane said as she rubbed her face against Chifuyu's breast's only to be pushed away.

"Tabane this is serious!" Chifuyu told her.

"Oh Chi-chan why didn't you say so! I'll put my serious face on." Tabane turned away from them and turned back with a serious face. "Now what seems to be the problem?" She asked in a serious tone. Chifuyu sighed before pointing over to where Ichigo was and Tabane looked over to see an IS she had never seen before. "My My... this is serious." She said walking up to the machine. "I knew you had a boy friend!"

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Chifuyu shouted at her.

"The IS Tabane! The IS!" Chifuyu continued to shout at her. "You didn't create it."

"But I want to talk about the Boyfriend Chi-chan!" Tabane whined making Chifuyu growl at her. "Oh OK!" Tabane pouted before walking over to where Ichigo was sitting uncomfortably in the IS, as Tabane walked over and Kisuke was just smiling behind his fan waving it all the same.

"So your Tabane Shinonono, it's quite a pleasure." Kisuke said. "I am fascinated in your creation."

"Of course you are! I created it after all."

"Some one's full of themselves." Ichigo mumbled.

"Well I am Tabane the genius after all." She said as she brought up the IS schematics in front of her and she looked them over and she had to admit. She was surprised. If anything this Kisuke had improved on her original idea of the IS. Her eyes were wide as he fingers flew over the holographic keys in front of her going over every last detail of the machine in front of her as Ichigo had a scowl set on his face while he watched her work. She tried to access the core components but was unable too.

"Sorry that system is out of bounds." Kisuke smiled at her. "Even I cannot access it."

"I see." Tabane said. "So you did what I did and gave the core a personal image and mind." Kisuke nodded his head. "I would like to know how you did it."

"Just like you Miss Shinonono, I don't like to share the secrets of my science." Tabane smirked and nodded her head.

"Fair Enough." She told him. "Just one question. What's her name?"

"Benihime. The Crimson Princess"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah I am not flying something with the name Crimson Princess." Ichigo said as he pulled at the waist guard but it didn't budge. "Get me out of this thing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Gee Chi-chan your boyfriend's a real downer huh?" Tabane questioned while Chifuyu gained a tick mark on her head. "But he is cute! You bagged yourself a good one Chi-chan!"

"He's my student!"

"Oh forbidden romance Chi-chan! I never knew you had it in you! Ow!" Tabane whined as Chifuyu hit her over the head while Ichigo was still struggling to get out of the IS and Kisuke was just standing with a smile on his face behind the fan that was waving in his hand.

"Oh how to be young again." He chuckled to himself. "Now Ichigo I have to just run the diagnostics so you can get yourself calibrated."

"I'm not flying this girly named machine!"

"It has a girls name because it is a girl silly." Tabane told him appearing over his shoulder surprising him and making him jump in freight.

"Gah! Where the hell did you come from?"

"The giant carrot!" She told him. "Didn't you see my grand entrance before I fondled your girlfriends boobies!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted with a blush on his face as Tabane's own assets pushed against his back.

"Oh Chi-chan! He's so cute! I could just eat him up!"

"Don't do that!" Ichigo shouted trying to get away from her but the waist guard still holding him in place as she laughed and hugged him tighter to her chest. "Kisuke get me out of here!"

"You have to be calibrated then Ichigo." Kisuke told him.

"Fine just get me out of here! Stop licking my ear you crazy woman!" Ichigo shouted while trying to push Tabane away who had started to nimble on his ear. "KISUKE!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Urahara said as he brought up the holographic keys to begin calibrating Ichigo into the machine while Tabane was still very sexily licking the side of his cheek while Ichigo was turned in an odd direction trying to push her away and also leaning as far away as he could, it wasn't working.

"I swear to god Kisuke you don't hurry up I'm going to kill you!" Kisuke just laughed before the keys disappeared and he nodded up to red faced Ichigo.

"All done." He said and Ichigo tried to pull the waist guard away but it still didn't work.

"Kisuke!"

"Oh right there's a special word case."

"What is it!" Ichigo shouted down at him as Tabane went back to nibbling on his ear.

"Alright! Put your hands on the waist guard and repeat after me 'amazing IS waist guard of justice release me now oh amazing IS waist guard of justice!' Say it now!" Kisuke shouted out dramatically.

"I am not falling for your tricks!" Ichigo shouted before closing his eyes and Tabane's tongue slipped into his ear before he fell flat on his back as the IS disappeared, Tabane some how landing on her feet in a dramatic pose.

"Oh man I thought he would really say it this time." Kisuke pouted. "Your no fun Ichigo."

"Oh your boyfriends so fun Chi-chan!" Tabane squealed. "He let me do stuff to him!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Chifuyu growled at her. "You shouldn't be doing that with someone nine years your junior! What would Houki say?"

"Oh Houki-chan is here?! I have to go find her!" Tabane shouted running past Chifuyu who grabbed the back of her collar making her pout as she was brought face to face with the scowling face of Chifuyu. "Your no fun Chi-chan."

"Go back in your carrot and go back to where you came from." Chifuyu told her. "Now is not the time to talk to your sister."

"Fine." Tabane told her while looking away a smirk crossing her face. "But..."

"But what?"

"I get another feel first!" She shouted in joy before both hands reached out and grabbed Chifuyu's breasts making the woman growl and slap the purple haired woman's hands away before getting hit in the head before she was dragged back to the giant carrot and was being pushed in by Chifuyu. "By Chi-chan! Ichi-kun, I'm sure we will meet each other again! It will be better then this time, I promise you can play with me then!" Chifuyu finished pushing Tabane into the giant carrot which then closed before Ichigo could say anything and started to a reverse drill like motion before it flew up out of the building making Chifuyu sigh before looking over to Ichigo and Urahara. That was when she noticed the small wooden like tablet chained to Ichigo's wrist with a black skull printed on it. **(Think his Substitute Shinigami Badge.)**

"Your friends a nut bag." Ichigo told her.

"I know." Chifuyu sighed. "Fire up Benihime, I want to see what it is capable off."

"Oh are you having my dear nephew fight someone? I think I should warn you, Benihime wasn't designed to play nice with others." Kisuke told him making Chifuyu raise an eyebrow.

"Nephew?" She asked making Ichigo sigh.

"That would be correct." Kisuke told her. "I'm the older brother of his mother."

"Yeah... sometimes I wonder if your related to the other one." Ichigo mumbled. "When the hell did you start making an IS?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh been on it for years now I have." He told him with a smile. "Come on fire Benihime up, I'm sure she wants to be out more."

"Why does everyone keep calling it her?" Ichigo asked confused. "It's a machine."

"Weren't you listening?" Kisuke asked. "Every IS is given it's own personality. Benihime has a female personality." He continued. "Most IS units do beca-"

"Because Tabane thinks male personality's are too brutal." Chifuyu finished. "Even though most of hers need an attitude adjustment." She mumbled.

"So Ichigo fire this thing up, the sooner you do that the sooner I can get out of your hair." Ichigo just shrugged help up his wrist and closed his eyes. "Don't forget to say the words!"

"Fuck you Hat and Clogs." Ichigo growled out before he was enveloped in a blinding red light. "Hey I guess they were the magic words."

"You hurt my feelings Ichigo." Kisuke pouted as Ichigo took a step forward out of the blinding light showing the he was indeed inside the IS. "Well I would imagine it's my turn to leave now. Good day Miss Orimura, try to keep my nephew out of trouble now... won't you?" He smirked making Chifuyu look away making Kisuke chuckle. "Goodbye Ichigo."

"Yeah just get lost already ya damn perverted old coot!" All he got was a laugh as Kisuke walked out of the hanger his cane tapping as he walked through the halls. "Now what?"

"Fly out into the Arena, you won't fight Olcott and my brother today. I need to get Ichika's personal IS ready for the battle since Olcott already has hers."

"Then what's the point of going out there?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I need you to get familiar with the basics of controlling an IS and also familiar with your IS specifically. When we go into training as a class you along with Olcott and my brother once he get's his personal IS will be en-charge of taking teams." Chifuyu told him. "From now on you will train after school in the Arena. Weather you train alone or bring my brother along to help is up to you." Ichigo shrugged before he closed his eyes again. "Cut that out, if you always close your eyes when you go to fight with an IS, you will get accustomed to it and for most of the fight you will be fighting blind because your eyes are closed." She told him sternly. "Just relax and think that the IS is apart of you. Then it should all flow freely." Ichigo did what he suggested and was surprised when it actually worked and he was floating in the air. "Now get out there and test your weapons."

"Right." Ichigo send before flying straight out of the hanger at incredible speeds, Chifuyu's hair whipping about before she started to head up to the control room where Maya was waiting. Ichigo flew through the hanger and once he saw light increased his speed and zoomed out of the hanger and out into the open field. There were gasps and whispers throughout the whole arena as Ichigo sat hovering. He looked down to see Ichika and Houki sitting next to one another and Ichika waving up at him. _"Weapons... weapons... how do I bring up the weapons menu..."_ Ichigo thought before a screen came up in front of him with a list. _"Guess that did it."_ He scrolled down and was surprised to see the names of what was on there and the types. Some were for defence others for offence what made Ichigo narrow his eyes was that there was only one he could access at the moment, the rest he had to activate his first shift to use. So mentally clicking on the weapon a materialisation formed in his hand and as he tightened his grip a sword appeared there. _"__I think I'm starting to like this."_ Ichigo grinned. _"__Now I just have to find a way to get to shift or whatever... how the hell do I do that?"_ Ichigo asked himself before testing the weight of the sword in his hand.

"All you have to do is give yourself to me." A seductive voice said in Ichigo's head making him look around as he narrowed his eyes trying to find the voice. "Do you not understand? A pilot who does not know about the IS, surely this is a joke?"

"_Benihime?"_ Ichigo questioned before clapping was heard and a slight laugh and Ichigo sighed, now he had a voice inside his head. What else could go wrong?

"You figured it out all on your own? I'm surprised." The laughter stopped. "So, do you give yourself to me? To get all the power you can imagine?"

"_I don't understand." _Ichigo told her. _"What do you want."_

"Everything and nothing at the same time, it is rather rude of me not to give you my intentions now isn't it, but in truth... I just want you." Benihime purred. "I will activate the shift and in return you fight with me, you fight with everything you have, no mercy, no losing." Ichigo eyes widened as he felt a ghost of a hand against his chin. "No giving up, no surrender, no forgiveness. In return you get me, power and every single ability I posses."

"_Is this what Kisuke meant by you weren't designed to play nice with others?" _Ichigo questioned only to get a seductive chuckle back.

"Oh I play nice, but only when I want too." She purred and Ichigo felt her breath on his ear, how he did he had no idea how but he knew it was her. "I can play nice with you, never would I hurt you."

"_And my friends?"_ Ichigo asked and he felt her touch leave him.

"Those you fight against in competition, you may show them and only them any mercy." She said sternly the seductive voice replaced by a harsh tone ready to snap. "Do we have a deal?" Ichigo thought for a moment, he didn't know when he would fight outside of a competition let alone what he was going to do after he left this school, he may never pilot again after he left.

"_We have a deal."_ Ichigo said and he felt something warm on his lips and his eyes shot wide open, he knew what that was.

"A deal is what we have." Before Ichigo knew what was happening his head became dizzy and the IS surrounding him started to glow a brilliant red light the colour of blood and everyone watched in shock as Ichigo fell from the sky, the IS seemingly retreated back into it's initial stand by mode. As Ichigo was nearing the grounds, his mind couldn't even fathom the speeds he was falling to the ground or the spiralling world around him. Just before he hit the ground he fell into unconsciousness unaware of the bright red shield that activated from his IS bracelt cuasing an upraor of dust before his body stopped before dropping to the ground after the shield disappeared.

X-X

Ichigo's eyes cracked open in the orange hue that surrounded the infirmary room. He tried to push himself up but was pushed back down on the bed before seeing a concerned face of the usual pissed Chifuyu.

"Rest." She told him simply. "You took quite a dive." Ichigo laid his head back on the pillow and looked up to the room. "Want to tell me what happened out there?" She asked as she crossed a leg over her other one and folding her arms. "Is there something wrong with the IS?"

"Depends on what you mean by wrong." Ichigo told her.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo hesitated for a bit before telling her.

"When ever you have been inside of an IS... has one ever talked to you?" Chifuyu's eyes shot wide open in surprise as she stared down at the teenager.

"Once." Chifuyu admitted. "A long time ago. When I first piloted. Did Benihime?" Ichigo nodded his head. "I see."

"She initiated the first shift." Ichigo told her surprising her even more. "We made a deal."

"I see." She said again. "I figured the first shift had been activated since you were barely scratched in the fall." She said tossing him a roll of bandages which landed on his chest. "Wrap them around your arm or something. If you don't people will ask questions, which will then lead to Tabane coming back."

"Right." Ichigo said gripping the bandages. "Wait your not going to ask me about the deal?" He asked confused and she shook her head.

"I know the consequences of accepting a deal." She told him with a far away expression on her face. "You have been unconscious for four days, your first match with Olcott and Ichika begins tomorrow so get some rest." Ichigo nodded his head as she stood up. "Pity you didn't get any training in." She said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "I was rooting for you."

"You seem to think I'll lose." He grinned back at her.

"You might surprise me." She told him before walking away and Ichigo swore she had more sway in her step then the last time she had walked away from him. Ichigo sighed before pushing himself up and doing as Chifuyu had told him and wrapped the bandages around his forearm before biting the end off and tying it. He moved his legs to the side and as his feet touched the ground he reached over to the side and picked up his school uniform that had been left on the bedside table.

"Who the hell brought my clothes in here?" He asked before shrugging and getting dressed. He walked out of the infirmary and headed for the cafeteria. He was starving. After annoying conversations of Ichigo telling a bunch of people he didn't know about how he had been exhausted of getting no sleep the night before and had just passed out while inside of the IS causing it to disappear, he left back to his room hoping Honne was asleep. Luck was never on his side. As soon as he had opened the door he had been tackled to the ground outside of there dorm by said girl inside her Pikachu pyjamas.

"Ichi! I was so worried about you!" Honne cried. "You didn't come back after the first day and Miss Orimura wouldn't let anyone visit you in the infirmary!" She cried as she looked up to him and he sat up with an irritated expression on his face. "I'm so glad your OK!"

"I'm fine Honne, but do you mind getting off? I just really want to have a shower and get to sleep." Honne nodded her head and stood up and offered her hand for him to take which he did and helped him up. The two walked inside the room and Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Honne... why is my bed a mess?"

"Oh that..." Honne started. "Well since you weren't here I took the liberty of sleeping in your bed!"

"What! Why?" He shouted at her making her smile up at him.

"It smelt like you." She told him with a smile before he patted his hand on her head making her beam with glee as she looked up at him and he grabbed his sleeping clothes and headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

X-X

Ichigo sighed, Cecila was flying about making sure her weapons were all ready for the match while Ichigo just looked out over the arena to see his entire class cheering. The match hadn't even started yet and they were cheering. He knew the match was going to fight soon but with how things happened last time in the IS he didn't know if he wanted to activate it again. Sure Benihime had saved him at the last minute but she also pulled the IS away making him fall. He heard the roar of clanks before Ichika shot passed him making his hair whip around. Ichigo sighed as he felt the gaze of the entire arena on him even Ichika and Cecila.

"Do I really have to do this? Can't you two fight it out between yourselves?"

"Sister's orders Ichigo." Ichika told him making him sigh before raising his arm up and his was covered in a bright red light. From the standard Issue of the IS to the first shift was completely different for every one. Cecila's had gained canons along with being incredible for long range fights. Ichigo's however was fit for anything. It was still it's blood red but there were black tribal markings all along making the machine look vicious. On his left shoulder pauldron that hovered in the air was a massive cannon. In the insides of his palms were a hole in the centre of each palm. His right Pauldron was smaller then the left but that was because it was merely there for defence. Ichigo flew up to where Cecila and Ichika were and materialised a sword.

"Ha! Bigger doesn't mean better!" Cecila snapped at him.

"Does that mouth of yours ever stay shut?" Ichigo asked with a sigh.

"_The match shall begin in ten second."_ A voice surrounded the arena. _"Nine... eight..."_

"Do we really have to do this? Can't I just back out and let you two do it?" Ichigo asked.

"No! You will fight and lose just like Ichika!" Cecila barked at him.

"Right."

"_Four... Three... Two... One! Begin!"_ The voice shouted out and Cecila flew back from the two and Ichigo's targeting system had already locked onto her and Ichika watched surprised at how Ichigo already knew how to activate his weapons, he flew away from what seemingly was going to be a massive explosion from the charge of the gun on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Aren't you going to release it?" Benihime's voice came back to him.

"_Would really love to know how!" _Ichigo growled back.

"I'm not a normal IS, you have to command me with your voice. Tell me to scream." Ichigo sighed before opening his mouth.

"Scream Benihime!" Ichigo shouted and the roaring burst of energy flew from the end of the canon on his shoulder straight towards Cecila making the blonde's eyes go wide and she flew out of the way of the attack. Ichigo followed her movements while continuing telling Benihime to scream releasing smaller torrents of energy straight at Cecila causing an uproar of debris in the English girl's path. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he saw two blue tear shaped objects flew straight at him firing at him all the while making him dive down the two tear like objects following him all the while as he ducked and weaved out of the path of shots.

Ichigo stopped and turned before raising his arm up and a red shield appeared and one of the blue tears ran straight into it exploding on impact and Ichigo watched as his shield energy dropped a bit. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as Ichika appeared in his line of sight and he dropped the shield before the canon on his shoulder started to form another beam of energy.

"Scream Benihime!" Ichigo roared and Ichika was just able to get out of the way of the massive beam that collided with the other side of the arena. Ichika flew along the beam and met Ichigo with his sword making Ichigo bring his own up to deflect before he raised his foot and kicked Ichika away sending him hurdling across the ground before he aimed the Canon upwards straight at Cecila who had come into attack while both Ichika and Ichigo had been busy with another call of Scream Benihime a powerful beam shot into the sky hitting the shield above the Arena as Cecila had just managed to get out of the way, two more of her tear's being destroyed in the process.

Ichika flew up from the ground sword at the ready to take Cecila out while she was occupied with keeping an eye on Ichigo who was on the ground firing up into the sky. Ichigo could see Cecila smirk before the two canon's under her arms came up and aimed at Ichika.

"You fell for it." She grinned before firing making Ichika's eyes shoot wide open and before he knew it he was covered in a black cloud of smoke from the attack unaware that his IS had just made it's first shift. The smoke cleared an Cecila's eyes were wide as she stared at the new form of the Byakushiki. "Impossible! You were fighting this entire match without having your first shift! Nobody should have lasted that long!"

"Up till now I don't know what I've been doing." Ichika said his sword opening up and a blade of energy coming out. "All I know now is that this suit has finally become my own!" With that he flew towards Cecila reading his energy sword and ready to strike his shield energy dropping to Zero before he hit.

"_Ichika Orimura has been defeated. Two members remain."_

"WHAT!" Ichika and Cecila shouted.

"DO IT NOW!"

"Scream Benihime!" Ichigo shouted the massive burst of energy he had been piling up since Ichika had his first shift fired and completely engulfed both Ichika and Cecila in the brilliant bright red light.

"_The match has been concluded. Winner Ichigo Kurosaki."_  
"Man this sucks, I don't want to be what ever it was we were fighting for... what was it anyway? Class president or something?" Ichigo questioned before he met the gaze of a pissed of Cecila who had flown down at him, her IS Blue Tears covered in burns and scrapes.

"That is so disrespectful! You cannot just fire like that while we are talking!" She shouted at him.

"Look for all I care you can have the stupid job." Ichigo told her. "But you were in a battle still and turned a blind eye. I took my shot."

"Brutal but effective." Ichika said. "Did you really have to get me too? The absolute barrier intercepted so no harm was done."

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said his IS deactivating as he landed on his feet as Ichika did the same. "What were we fighting over anyway?"

"Class representative." Ichika told him.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Either of you can have the job I don't want it."

"Resigning already?" Ichika chuckled. "Yeah I can see how it's not really your thing." The two teenage boys started to head off leaving a pissed Cecila fuming in rage as she watched them walk away.

"_Miss Olcott, put away your IS, the match has concluded."_ Chifuyu's voice sounded out over the intercom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is another instalment, hope you guys enjoy. This chapter involves our first Lemon! It's been a while since I have written a lemon so let me know how you like it and before you guys ask about pairings and what not. It's a Ichigo/Harem, Ichika/Harem. I know it's hard to do with Ichigo thanks to his morals (Damn you and your morals! It's to hard to write a romance fic for you Kurosaki Ichigo!) But I have done it (it's a secret). Honne and Chifuyu are two that I know will be in Ichigo's harem. Houki and Cecila will be in Ichika's harem. The rest are up for debate which will officially be debated by me, myself and I when the time comes but I do like your suggestions so let me know.**

**Before you review about Ichigo getting into bed with someone just remember he is a teenage boy, now all you men and soon to be teenagers will already know this or will soon to come to know this. Guys can't resist no matter how high there morals are, if they have to double bag (one on her head and one on theirs just encase hers comes off) it they will. A lot of you will probably think Ichigo wouldn't do this, but this is fan fiction we're allowing our characters to do things that we want them to do that they usually won't do and I do hope you continue reading. **

**Cheers**

"Man that hurt like hell." Ichika mumbled pulling of his IS training uniform, it had been a week and a half since the match between the three IS pilots. Ichigo Kurosaki with Benihime, Ichika Orimura and Byakushiki, and finally Cecila Olcott and her IS Blue Tears with the victor being Ichigo with Benihime.

"I thought the IS absolute barrier stopped pain?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his school uniform jacket out of his locker, the two teenagers had actually become quite close friends after the match surprising most of the girls in there class that were there to witness the fight. They thought that the two would be at one another's throats but it hadn't happened like that.

"No it's stops damage not pain." Ichika told him. "You and my sister were really going at it today huh?"

"She's too damn stuck up for her own good." Ichigo growled out remembering how intense there yelling match had been earlier. "She didn't have to make me do laps."

"Man she doesn't even treat me that badly. You must have done something to piss her off." Ichika said pulling out his school uniform, Ichigo already had dressed in his own uniform. "I have never seen her act like this."

"Well she's a damn nuisance." Ichigo told him. "Oi have you ever met Tabane Shinonono?" Ichigo asked remembering how she had been... weird, when he had met her, he couldn't stop the light blush covering his face.

"Ah yeah, since me and Houki use to hang out a lot I tended to see her sister from time to time. Why?"

"She's a damn nut bag! When I was getting calibrated she was all over me! She stuck her tongue in my ear!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah that sounds like Tabane... wait she was here!?" Ichika shouted in shock, nobody had any clue that the crazy ass scientist had been at the school, hell nobody knew where she was half the time even her own sister, Houki didn't know where she was.

"Yeah, your sister rang her when she saw Benihime." Ichigo shrugged. "When I was locked in and couldn't get out she pretty much attacked me!"

"Yeah... Tabane is a little odd." Ichika told him with a light chuckle. "But she never really talked to anyone apart from Houki myself and Chifuyu... it's surprising she was so affectionate with you."

"By the way what was up with Olcott and Shinonono earlier? They were at each others throats after you ate the dirt. I didn't think they hated each other, let alone speak with one another" Ichika chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I don't know what got into them either." Ichika told him while closing his locker. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed as they walked out of the locker room and headed towards the cafeteria. When they were there Cecila dragged Ichika to a table which Houki and a whole bunch of girls were sitting at and Ichigo shrugged before going to get a tray of food. As he was standing in line he could clearly see that Honne was trying to sneak up on him after seeing him from where she was stationed at the table where Ichika was, she was already dressed as Pikachu so it was hard to miss her.

"Guess who!" She cheered as she covered his eyes with her sleeve's.

"Honne... I saw you coming over." Ichigo said still walking towards an empty table Honne's hands still covering his eyes.

"Your no fun Ichi." She pouted as Ichigo sat down at the table and began to eat. "You did awesome today Ichi!" She cheered as she sat down across from the orange haired teen.

"Eh?"

"You know when you did that awesome power dive! Whoosh!" She cheered making a diving movement with her arm. "Then Swoosh! Zoom! Pow! Boom!"

"That was Ichika."

"You did good too!" She cheered. "You didn't go Boom!"

"Ichika's still getting use to the IS."

"So are you." She smiled up at him. "There congratulating Orimu on his acceptance as the class Representative."

"So Olcott passed it up? So we fought for nothing! Gah!" Ichigo groaned as he slammed his head on the table. "The whole thing was pointless." He moaned from the table while Honne patted him on the head with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's ok Ichi, at least us girls got to see that body of yours." Ichigo looked up at her from the table to see a blush on her smiling face. "You work out?"

"Honne... stop being a pervert." Ichigo told her before going to eat his meal with Honne smiling happily as she watched him eat... kind of creeping him out somewhat. As he finished his meal Honne still sat there with a smile on her face before she wiped his cheek with her sleeve making him blush.

"You had some rice." She told him. "Did you want me to lick it off instead?" She purred making him blush more.

"No! It's fine, thank you." He told her and she pouted.

"Next time then." She purred again leaning forward, Ichigo noticing she hadn't done some of her buttons up on her Pikachu pyjamas making it clearly possible for Ichigo to look down seeing her cleavage, and he had to say... it was impressive... not that he looked for long as he looked away making Honne chuckle. "Your a pervert Ichi looking down my top."

"Your the one who didn't do it up properly!" Ichigo shouted at her. "Wait... you did it on purpose!?" He shouted at her making her raise a finger to her lips.

"Maybe." She said with a blush as she sucked the end of her finger. "Would you like to take another look?"

"Honne..."

"Yes Ichi?"

"Stop being a pervert."

"Your no fun!" She pouted at him folding her arms and sitting back in her chair making Ichigo take a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo and Honne both turned to where Ichika was sitting with even more girls and one with a camera. "Come get a photo!"

"Eh?"

"Come on Ichi!" Honne said gripping him by the arm and dragging him up. "Let's go get a photo taken!"

"Eh!" Ichigo shouted again as Honne dragged him over to the table where Ichika and the others were. The girls split apart and Honne pushed Ichigo forward and he growled as he pushed himself up from where he had landed on the table.

"Oh so your Ichigo Kurosaki. Others have said you have a really mean look in your eye." Ichigo turned and glared at her making the whole group of girls take a step back as one. "I-I see what they mean." She smiled nervously. "Y-Your personal IS's are the most talked about news around the whole school, may we please get a photograph of you three together?"

"My, my, if the brute doesn't want one it would be fine if it was just me alone with Ichika right?" Cecila asked with a victorious smirk on her face making Ichigo growl and turn back to look at the blonde.

"What did you call me?" Ichigo snapped at her.

"Does brute not suit you? Maybe Barbarian. You did attack a woman when she was unfocused. The only possible way you could of won." The look in Ichigo's eyes made them all nervous. "I am a Country Representative, an elite among elite's, so it's only logical that you would lose."

"But I didn't." Ichigo smirked. "You did, as you said Country Representative, elite." He continued to smirk. "Beaten by a male who had only piloted an IS two times before the match. What's that say about Great Britain? That even there Elite's are inferior to the Japanese common dogs?" He smirked again and Cecila glared at him. "I shouldn't be in a photo with such an elite member of the elite's of England." Ichigo said turning and walking away leaving everyone there in shock including Cecila.

"Should someone go after him?" A random girl asked not really knowing what to do, before the other girls started to chatter amongst themselves wandering what to do.

"I'll go!" Honne chered. "Ichi could need to blow off some steam." She winked at Ichika making the teen blush at her meaning as the entire group of girls were shocked at how bold Honne was being.

"Wow..." Ichika said. "You kind of walked into that one Cecila." Cecila's head snapped towards Ichika.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you told me you were the only one to defeat the instructor right?" He asked and she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"That's right, along with you, we were the only two."

"Wrong." Ichika said bringing everyone's attention. "Ichigo also beat the instructor and he didn't simply just step to the side and let them smash into the wall like I did. He full on fought and from what I heard... the instructor didn't even come close." Ichika told them shocking everyone. "It was said he used a sword, and initiated the ignition boost that had been locked in the IS that was given to us to use."

"Your kidding!" Houki said in shock and Ichika just shook his head.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge him Cecila. He's a damn skilled pilot. Even if you were paying attention I'm not sure you would have won." Ichika told her seriously. "Even Chifuyu said he had a higher chance of winning then either of us put together."

"Lady Chifuyu!" The girls beamed. "Really!" Ichika nodded his head.

"I see." Cecila said. "I will apologise to him tomorrow."

"Don't bother." Ichika chuckled. "By tomorrow Ichigo would have forgotten about it and won't care. It's just the type of guy he is."

X-X

Ichigo collapsed onto his bed, he had kicked his shoes off and thrown his school jacket off leaving him in a plain black v-neck shirt and his white school uniform pants. He laid on his back his arm covering his face, he couldn't stand how stuck up Cecila was. Sure he had dealt with her kind before but he had just knocked them out but he wasn't about to hit a girl who thought she was better then him. He had some class. So he had brushed it off with a simple insult to her and her country and got the hell out of there. He yawned and rolled over to his side before he was hit by a force and thrown off the bed.

"ICHI! Don't be mad Ichi!" Honne shouted at him as she straddled his waist as he laid on the floor.

"Honne! Get off me!" Ichigo shouted up at her.

"But it's like a horsy ride!" She cheered as she bounced up and down on his waist making him blush.

"Honne!" Ichigo shouted at her before she stopped and his eyes shot wide open as a small blush on her cheeks appeared.

"Is that a IS in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She purred as she rocked her hips forward.

"Ah... Honne... don't you think..."

"Think what Ichi?" She purred.

"Ah..." Honne leaned forward as Ichigo's face went redder and redder as she came closer. Her lips were so close to his and Ichigo could think nothing else as they came closer and closer.

"Your a boy... I'm a willing girl." She smiled before resting her elbow on his chest and propping her head up on her hand and grinned down at him. "So... What. Are. You. Going. To. Do." She said as she traced her other hand up his chest.

"Honne..."

"Hmm... yes Ichi?" She purred.

"I like you and all."

"I knew you did." She continued before starting to lower her face down to his.

"I've never done this before."

"You think I have?" She asked with a slight grin. "Oh Ichi... your just so cute." She was about to crash her lips to his before there was a knock on the door. "Oh!" She pouted before taking a last grind of her hips to his making him blush more before standing up and walking over to the door and answering it. "Oh Miss Yamada! What can I do for you?" Honne asked as the door opened her cutesy expression back on making Maya smile.

"Oh Miss Nohotoke! I have good news for you."

"You do?" Ichigo asked sitting up surprising the green haired woman as she hadn't seen him behind the bed.

"Oh! Mr Kurosaki! I didn't see you down there! I do apologise!"

"It's alright." Ichigo said pulling himself up from the floor standing awkwardly hiding his erection from the woman. "What can we do for you?"

"Well we have organised a room for Honne along with another girl."

"Say what?" Honne asked her cute expression gone surprising the green haired woman. "Now hang on just a minute! Are you saying I have to pack and move out right away?"

"Well no not exactly." Maya told her. "It is preferable that you move as soon as possible but it's not like it can't wait for tomorrow morning." She smiled.

"I don't want to leave Ichi! Who will keep him company!" She squealed in what the other two could only comprehend as freight. "I don't want to move!" Before Ichigo knew it, Honne had latched onto his leg with incredible speed, he swore she left an after image. "Ichi will be all alone! I can't let that happen!"

"Honne!" Ichigo shouted trying to shake her off his leg with no success.

"I do apologise it comes from Miss Orimura herself." Maya said. "Please be ready to move in the morning Miss Nohotoke." She finished before wishing the two goodnight. As soon as the door closed and signified that it locked Honne stood up and pushed Ichigo down on the bed.

"Well since this is our last night together Ichi... we're going to make it very memorable." She said as she crouched on the end of the bed and began to crawl up his form.

"Honne..." Ichigo groaned as her hips met his once again and she was straddling his waist.

"If you don't want it Ichi." She said as she leant forward taking her hips off of his. "Just say so." She smirked before his hands gripped her waist bringing them back down to his own and he smashed his lips up against hers and he flipped her over making her giggle underneath him. "My, my Ichi, so forceful." She said as she brought her lips from his with a grin. Ichigo crashed his lips to hers again without reply and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck running a hand through his orange hair. She moaned into the kiss before grinding her hips up against his. They broke apart from the kiss and Ichigo looked down at her and she smiled cutely up at him.

"You... sure you want to do this?" She nodded her head.

"Are you sure Ichi?" Honne asked. "We don't have too."

"It's not that I don't want to." He said with a blush as he looked away before her hand sneaked down and gripped the growing bulge in his pants making him groan a blush covering his face as his eyes were wide at her boldness.

"I can tell you want too." She giggled before her hand moved up to the button of his pants and her eyes locked with his. "You do want to... don't you?"

"We'll still be friends afterwards?" Ichigo asked.

"Best of friends." She purred as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Nothing will be awkward?"

"Not a single moment." She said while undoing the zip almost agonising slowly as she spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo grinned and she smirked up at him.

"You." She said before bringing her other hand to his pants and pushing them down. Ichigo kissed her again as she brought her legs up and started to push his pants down and managed to get one of his legs out leaving him in just black briefs. Honne moaned as his lips moved from hers to her neck making her arch her her back pushing her breasts up against his chest. "Oh Ichi!" She moaned. "That's good." She felt Ichigo smirk before she felt him kick his pants of his other foot leaving him dressed in his shirt and briefs.

"Honne." Ichigo breathed into her ear making her moan.

"Uh Huh?" She moaned out as Ichigo took a note out of Tabane's book and nibbled on the end of her ear making her moan again.

"Your over dressed." He chuckled making her grin.

"Only one way to deal with that Ichi." She giggled as she looked into Ichigo's eyes before a grin that matched her own covered his face before he started to move down and took the button that was three buttons down since Honne had not done all of them up. Ichigo remember what he had seen and honestly. He couldn't wait to see it again. From what he could tell before she wasn't wearing a bra. As Ichigo continued to undo the buttons the yellow fabric parted revealing Honne's valley between her breasts down to her belly button making Ichigo blush. She looked down at him with a smile as Ichigo looked up at her with a grin before kissing her stomach making her eyes shoot wide open as she arched her back. "Ichigo!" She moaned as he continued to kiss up her stomach to her ribs and finally to the valley between her breasts. Her breathing was laboured as she panted and looked down to him and he smirked again before he pulled the fabric apart revealing her nipples on either side of him. She blushed even more as Ichigo moved to the left and kissed her right on the nub making her moan before he took it into his mouth. "You sure this is your first time!" She gasped as she gripped the bed sheets. Ichigo brought his mouth up from her nipple.

"Yeah." He breathed on her nipple making it harden and for her to arch her back. "Feeling good Honne?" He asked with a grin.

"Ichigo!" She growled down at him. "I swear to god you stop I'm going to unleash everything and you won't know what hit you, you won't even think I've been a pervert afterwards!" Ichigo smirked and before Honne knew it her hands were pinned above her head with Ichigo smirking down at her. "You think your in control huh?"

"Seems so." Honne's legs wrapped around his waist and she grinned up at him before she started to rock her hips against his, her lower back off the mattress of the bed, her arms still pinned as she watched Ichigo's face change before he groaned and ground his own hips into her own.

"Still uh! Think so?" She asked as she continued to rock her hips, Ichigo kissed her again and his tongue slid into her mouth and Honne retaliated with her own tongue as the two ground there hips together both getting increasingly faster. "Ichigo! Faster! Faster!" Honne groaned her lips only a few inches from his own. Ichigo released her hands bringing her lower back down as he ground his hips into her own making her moan as his own manhood ground against her own womahood.

"Gee Honne quiet down." Ichigo smirked continuing to grind his hips. "Don't want to wake the neighbours." He said as he continued to grind against her own violent thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his back and brought herself up and bit his shoulder and muffled a scream as she did.

"Ughh!" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as Honne fell back to the bed and blushed while covering her face with her hands.

"Did you just..." Ichigo asked looking down between them to see that the front of her yellow pyjamas were wet.

"That felt so good Ichi." She said with a lop sided smirk and her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head. "I never dreamed it would be so good." Ichigo blushed somewhat before her seductive grin came back to her face. "Don't think it's over yet Ichi." She told him and before Ichigo knew what was happening he was on his back, shirt had been removed somehow in the flip and Honne's pyjama's were only covering her lower body as she had pulled her arms out of the sleeves revealing her chest to him. "I knew you liked looking at me Ichi... now tell me... did you ever peak?"

"What!?" Ichigo asked in shock. "Of course not!" Honne pouted and pushed her breasts together.

"You don't like them? Are they too small? I mean there only a b-cup but I think there nice." She told him and Ichigo couldn't help but blush as she cupped each of them and made them bounce in her hands. "Want to play?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked before she grabbed his hands and placed them and she smiled down at him.

"Now the fun begins Ichi." She grinned before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Ichigo returned the kiss while gripping her breasts tenderly, her nipples slipping through his fingers making her moan every time his fingers closed together in a pinching motion. Honne stood up on the bed making the yellow pyjamas fall down to her ankles making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as she stepped out of her pyjama's leaving her in a pair of black underwear.

"That's something I didn't expect." Ichigo said gulping as she sat back down on his waist straddling him once again, after kicking her pyjama's off the bed.

"You expect something else Ichi?" She purred. "Maybe something like... nothing?"

"No... I was expecting cartoons." He chuckled lightly. "You have two sides Honne."

"I know." She chuckled with him. "The thing is Ichi, what side do you like more?" She said leaning in a nibbling on his ear. "The cute ditz girl? Or the one in the bedroom?" She said before she was flipped over and Ichigo grinned down at her.

"I like both." He finished with kissing her before moving down her body. She moaned as his lips parted from her neck and continued to move down between the valley of her breasts and her stomach to the band of her underwear.

"Take em of Ichi." She moaned pushing her waist up making Ichigo chuckle before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the black garments and pulling them down her soft thighs. Ichigo pulled the underwear from each ankle leaving her there naked on the bed and Ichigo gulped, this was the first time he had ever seen a girl fully naked before. He was impressed. "Come on Ichi... don't stare... you will embarrass me." Honne told him cutely while looking away making Ichigo chuckle once more.

"Honne." Ichigo simply said as he leaned down his eyes meeting hers.

"Uh huh?"

"I don't think you could ever be embarrassed."

"Maybe." She said with a grin, bringing her feet up and hooking her toes into his briefs and pulling them down making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as his man hood touched her bare womanhood for the first time. "How about we get started hmm?" She questioned reaching down between the two and gripping him. "I don't think I need to do anything more to get you ready." Ichigo groaned as her hand massaged the head before tenderly stroking down his shaft.

"Wait Honne." Honne stopped what she was doing and looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Honne asked thinking he was pulling out of this even though they had come so far already.

"Don't... don't we need like uh... protection?" Ichigo asked and Honne's eyes shot wide open before she slapped herself in the head with the hand that wasn't currently gripping Ichigo's manhood.

"Yes!" She told him before rolling out from underneath him and walking over to the desk butt naked as the day she was born. She bent over and Ichigo couldn't help admire the view before she pulled out a small box making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "I found this by the door yesterday morning." Honne told her. "It was said to be given to your room mate." Ichigo sat up and looked at the box and scowled. "Is Isshin Kurosaki your brother?"

"No." Ichigo growled. "He's my damn old man." Honne opened the box and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Well he said I would be needing these." She giggled. "He was right."

"For once." Ichigo grinned before she tore open the wrapping and giggled as she felt the soft texture of the condom between her fingers as she walked back to the bed.

"It's sticky." She giggled again before gripping Ichigo's stiff member and rolling it down. "There we go, all ready to go." She said and as Ichigo looked into her eyes they were once again filled with lust, he wouldn't be surprised if his own were filled with it too. Honne crawled onto the bed and Ichigo positioned himself above her before she reached up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'm ready Ichigo." She told him with a smile pulling back from the kiss and Ichigo lined up with her entrance before kissing her and plunging into her depths making her gasp into the kiss as her hymen was broken.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked into her ear only to get a stiff nod back from her.

"Just wait... a moment." She groaned. "God! I never thought you would fit especially in one thrust!" Honne made an experimental grind of her hips making both moan. "This is so going to be fun." She grinned before locking her lips with Ichigo as he pulled back a little making her moan into the kiss once more before he thrust forward making her gasp and grip his shoulders before arching her back pulling away from the kiss.

"Honne!" Ichigo groaned. "Your so tight!"

"What do you expect?" Honne panted out. "Your my first after all... I think you may have ruined me for all other guys Ichi." She chuckled before moaning as he rocked his hips making her gasp with every thrust.

"Maybe I did Honne." He grinned.

They didn't know how long they had gone at it for, both were drenched in there own and each others sweat as Ichigo continued to rock his hips and Honne grinding her hips back into his. "Harder Ichigo!" She moaned into his shoulder and Ichigo did what she wanted, plunging into her depths with each thrust making her moan uncontrollably underneath him. With grunts and pants Honne continued to writhe underneath Ichigo and he couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked with such a naughty face and drool coming from her mouth. Was he a pervert now? At the moment he didn't really care, he just cared about making Honne feel good, he didn't know why that was his goal it just was, so he continued to thrust into her making her moan underneath him as his own pressure built up from within.

"Honne!" Ichigo groaned.

"It's ok Ichigo! God! More!" She moaned out as she gripped his shoulder and thrust her hips up to meet his own. "Oh! Ichigo! Oh oh! Ugh!" Honne's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo drove himself one last time into her depths with a groan as he emptied himself into the condom and collapsed on top of her.

"Wow." Ichigo breathed as he rolled to the side pulling out of her.

"Yeah... wow." Honne breathed out as her eyes fluttered open. "That was something else." She told him before she raised her hand up to her cheek. He smiled back at her and she raised up to kiss him on the lips before giggling and kissing him on the nose. She moved her hand down and pulled the condom off him and tying the end of it in a knot. "I'll dispose of this... then I'm going for a shower." She told him as she stood up from the bed naked and walked towards the bathroom. He heard something land in the bin before the door slid shut and he stared up into the ceiling for a few moments before the door slid open and Honne stood there seductively the door between her breasts. "I know your dense Ichi... but you know that was an invitation to join me right?" Ichigo looked over to her before grinning and rolling out of bed as she slipped back into the bathroom he walked in and the door slid shut behind him. "Should I scrub your back first or should you do me?" She purred.

X-X

Ichigo sat down at the breakfast table next to Ichika who was happy to see him. Ichika noticed that there was something different about Ichigo but just couldn't place it.

"You get a good night's sleep last night?" Ichika asked making Ichigo turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked him.

"Well for one." Ichika grinned. "Your smiling, I haven't seen you smile since you first began here." He chuckled lightly. "Two, you don't look like you need sleep so I'm guessing you weren't interrupted by Honne's weird dreams?"

"Actually last night was pretty good." Ichigo told him. "Nothing too out of the ordinary happened." He continued. _"Being that completely out of control hot sex with your room mate is completely inside of the ordinary."_ Ichigo mentally added.

"How is Honne? I heard from a few girls she was walking funny this morning. Weird huh?" Ichika asked with a concerned tone. Ichigo was just glad that Ichika was just as dense as he was.

"Yeah she bumped her leg when moving her stuff out of the room this morning, must have bruised it or something." Ichigo told him the lie both he and Honne had come up with that morning when Honne had actually started to walk funny, Ichika just nodded agreeing with him.

"Wait moving her stuff?" Ichika asked confused.

"Miss Yamada came around last night telling us that she had a room ready for Honne along with another student. So I'm on my own at the moment." Ichigo told him making Ichika's eyes open wide.

"No wonder your so happy then." Ichika laughed. "At least one of us got a room change."

"Well since you know your room mate so well, I guess it's not so bad?" Ichika shrugged.

"Not really, Houki tells me she's going to help me out by teaching me more about the IS." He told Ichigo. "Who better then Tabane's sister right?" Ichigo growled at the mention of the weird ass scientist woman. "Houki just said that I have to get back into my kendo training if I want her to teach me about the IS." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, if you ever want to escape the tortures of your room mate." Ichika chuckled at that. "My door is open, until I kick you out on your ass and you have to go back to Shinonono."

"Oh man!" Ichika laughed. "I don't know what I would have done if I was the only guy here. I think I would have gone insane!"

"Me too." Ichigo chuckled. "But I don't know, after spending time with Honne, I think I might start to miss her." Ichigo said truthfully. "Sure she was odd and had her quirks plus was a totally massive closet pervert." Ichika chuckled, Ichigo had told him about all the weird things she had pulled since sharing a room with her. "She was kinda alright to hang around with."

"Well that's good, you two will still be able to see each other during classes and lunch time maybe after school and breakfast."

"Yeah I guess your right." Ichigo told him finishing up his breakfast. "Oh by the way, I heard there was a new transfer student in Class 2, someone from China or something." Ichigo said as they both stood up.

"A transfer student? This early in the year. Weird." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement before both boys walked towards class.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ichigo and Ichika walked towards there class they noticed somebody hidden looking into the room as if searching for someone she looked to be a young teenage girl with light brown hair tied in twin tails with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She is quite petite girl with green eyes, her school uniform seems to be modified since her sleeve's are detached. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before Ichika called out.

"Rin?" He asked making the girls head shoot up and look at him, showing an exposed fang. "What are you doing here?"

"Ichika!" Rin shouted. "I have come to declare my war on you!"

"War? Huh what are you going on about Rin?"

"Uh huh! This is war between our two classes!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow before Ichika burst out laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh man Rin!" He laughed. "You sure talk big huh? You almost had me there."

"You know this shrimp?" Ichigo asked patting Rin on the head making her growl while she glared up at the orange haired teenager. "You sure your a high school student?"

"Yes! I am a high school student!" Rin shouted back while trying to swipe at him only for his hand to hold her in place. "Let me go!" She shouted at him while still trying to hit him only for Ichigo's reach to fully out extend the smaller girls.

"I'll see you inside Ichika." Ichigo told him and Ichika nodded his head as Ichigo let go of Rin's head making her stumble forward and Ichigo walked into the room only to be hit with something that had tried to tackle him to the floor.

"Ichi! I missed you at breakfast!" Honne squealed as she latched onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist like a piggy back. "It's so weird now!" She continued. "I mean we won't be sharing a room any more!"

"What! Nohotoke isn't Kurosaki's room mate any more!" Whispers started to go around the class room and Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised that in the next ten minutes the entire school would know that he didn't have a room mate any more. Chifuyu was about to get hundreds of complaints about how they wanted to change rooms. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Chifuyu being swamped with paper work.

"Yeah I met up with Ichika while you were getting the last of your stuff out." Ichigo said continuing to walk to his desk, Honne still wrapped around his neck and back. "Sorry about that Honne." He smiled over his shoulder at her making her cheeks turn a slight red. "How's your leg?"

"Leg?" Honne asked tilting her head. "Oh! Right my leg! It's fine." She said through a nervous laugh. "I'm walking better now." Ichigo nodded his head as he bent down a bit and Honne's feet touched the ground and she let go of his neck before he sat down in his seat. He continued to make idle chatter with Honne, none of the other girls had enough courage to actually go up and talk to him. Ichigo was a scaring looking teenager that would more then likely make you shit yourself if you got on his bad side. How Honne talked to him they had no idea.

"Well I'll see you Rin, I'll talk to you at Lunch." Ichika said walking into the room leaving an angry short Chinese girl.

"Ichika! Don't forget this is wa-!" Chifuyu's hand had connected with her head. "Ow! Who do you thin- Chifuyu!"

"That's miss Orimura to you." Chifuyu responded.

"Yes Miss Orimura." She bowed.

"Get to class, think of that hit to the head as your first bell." Rin nodded her head and turned to leave before turning back to Ichika.

"I'll deal with you later Ichika!" She shouted before walking out of the room and Ichika walked back and sat down in his desk next to Ichigo.

"Man I can't believe Rin is here." Ichika smiled. "It's been a year since I've seen her."

"Another child hood friend?" Ichigo asked and Ichika nodded his head. "Geeze how many do you have?" Ichika just chuckled.

"Now class today we will be go-"

"First bell hasn't rang yet." Ichigo told her.

"I don't care. I'm starting class or would you rather do laps?" Chifuyu growled at him.

"LAPS!" The entire class shouted out making Ichigo look over his shoulder to see some of the girls drooling at the thought of seeing him in his training suit once again... Honne beamed at him with wide eyes and a seductive grin on his face making him sigh and turn back to Chifuyu who was grinning at him.

"I'll shut up." Ichigo said slumping forward making Chifuyu smirk.

"Very well." Chifuyu said. "Now as I was saying..."

X-X

Ichigo stood behind Ichika who was talking with Rin, who was actually from what Ichigo could tell happy to see Ichika. The whole war thing according to Rin was just a dramatic entrance to reunite with her childhood friend again. Ichigo didn't understand as to why she was acting like this, Tatsuki never acted like this. Hell most of the time through middle school they didn't see each other and never did Tatsuki declare war on him. Sure she picked a fight or two with him and attempted to beat him up, but ever since he had started to get into fights with renown bullies of his middle school he hadn't lost a fight yet. He wasn't just about to lose one to Tatsuki because she was a friend of his from his childhood or that she was a girl for that matter.

Tatsuki was the only girl Ichigo felt comfortable fighting since she was a black belt in Karate, so she had enough means to defend herself. Hell Tatsuki had more skill then the bullies in his middle school. Ichigo hadn't lost to Tatsuki since he was in the Karate dojo when they were kids making the black haired girl push herself even more to try and beat him.

"So who is your room mate Rin?" Ichika asked as the three of them walked towards a table.

"Oh, some girl by the name of Honne Nohotoke." Rin replied while sitting down in a booth and sliding across.

"Oh that's Ichigo's old room mate." Ichika told her making the petite girl glare at Ichigo again. "She's a bit on the odd side but she's pretty fun to be around isn't she Ichigo?"

"Yeah." Ichigo simply replied sitting down at the booth on the edge brushing the glare off from Rin like it was nothing, as Ichika had slid into the booth to sit next to Rin. "You just might want some ear plugs." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"From what Ichigo has told me... she has some pretty intense dreams." Ichika said with a chuckle and from the way Ichigo was blushing lightly Rin couldn't help but nod her head.

"Ichi!" Three heads turned to see Honne running at them before she jumped into Ichigo's lap and setting her tray down on the table next to Ichigo's. "Yay I get to eat lunch with Ichi and Orimu!" Honne cheered.

"You know there are other seats right?" Rin asked seeing as Ichigo sat underneath her while Ichika just chuckled at Ichigo's predicament.

"And?" Honne asked tilting her head cutely. "Oh right! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Honne Nohotoke!" She said holding out a sleeve covered hand to the petite girl.

"So your my room mate?" Rin asked taking the girls sleeved hand. "My name is Huang Ling-yin, you can just call me Rin." Rin told her and Honne nodded with a smile, simply ignoring her tray of food and reached into her pocket to pull out a chocolate bar.

"Oh so your the one I moved in with! It shall be a pleasure, but not as much as it was with Ichi! He knew how to take care of me." She said while rotating her hips on Ichigo's lap so that Ichika and Rin couldn't see and Ichigo stifled a groan before he picked Honne up by the waist making her pout as she landed on the seat next to him inside the booth. "Your so mean Ichi!"

"Am not, now eat your lunch then your damn chocolate and wipe your mouth!"

"Okay!" Honne cheered

"Not on your sleeve!" Ichigo groaned before sighing looking at the girl who had a sheepish expression on her face. Ichika just laughed at the interaction between the two while Rin just sat with a smile on her face, she was actually having fun. Two sets of hands slammed down on the table brining the four's attention to the two girls glaring at Ichika. "Yeah... you can deal with this one." Ichigo told Ichika making his eyes go wide open as he stared at his friend.

"Ichika! I demand to know who this woman is!" Cecila growled snapping Ichika's vision back to the two girls.

"Yes Ichika who is she!" Houki said while glaring at him.

"This is Rin, my childhood friend." Ichika told them.

"But I'm your childhood friend."

"Oh that's right! Rin came the same year that you left." Ichika said to Houki before turning to Rin. "This is Houki Shinonono, I've told you about her."

"Oh I see now, it's so glad to meet one of Ichika's _old_ friends." She said with a grin making Houki narrow her eyes at her.

"Well I am Cecila Olcott, new friend of Ichika." Cecila told her. "I am the country Representative of England I even have my own personal IS."

"Oh that's nice, I'm China's Representative, I also have my own IS." Rin smirked.

"Really Rin? That's awesome." Ichika smiled making Cecila's jaw drop, it was like he didn't care that she was a representative. "How did you get into that position?" Rin just smirked at the two girls before turning to Ichika and telling him how she had become a country Representative while Cecila and Houki glared daggers at the petite transfer student, the four having no idea that Honne's hand was on Ichigo's thigh making small circles as she watched the four interact with one another and Ichigo was simply eating his lunch without a care in the world... that was until Honne's hand went further up then he had intended it to go and he coughed up his food making the four others look at him.

"You alright?" Ichika asked. "Need to go to the infirmary or something. You sick?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo groaned as Honne hadn't released him yet.

"Oh no! I should take you to the infirmary right away!" Honne said making Ichigo glance at her and caught a look in her eye that he hadn't seen since the night before. "Come on Ichi!" Honne shouted pushing Ichigo up and out of the booth before walking away with him.

"Those two are acting weird." Rin said as the four of them watched the two walk out of the cafeteria.

"Oh well I hope Ichigo gets better." Ichika told them not aware that the two had found an empty closet... well Honne had found it and pushed Ichigo into it and locked the door before locking her lips with his. Ichigo wandered if it was a janitors closet yet he had yet to see any janitors in the school.

"Honne what are you doing!" Ichigo hissed at her pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" She said cutely. "I can't get a kiss?" She smirked devilishly. "I promise we won't go further then that. I mean Lunch is almost over." She told him. "Unless you want to play hooky and just skip the rest of the day?"

"Honne!" Ichigo growled. "I'm not skipping class."

"Bummer." She pouted. "And I know a guy who has a room all to himself now, we could have had some fun." She smirked before kissing him again, this time Ichigo didn't hesitate or pull back and wrapped his arms around her waist while Honne circled her arms around his neck bringing him down further deepening the kiss. Ichigo gripped Honne's ass making her moan as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned and pushed her up against a wall in the dark room. "You sure you don't want to skip classes for the day?" Honne asked through a moan. "Someone wants to play."

"I never said I didn't want to play!" Ichigo groaned rocking his hips forward on instinct making Honne gasp and biting her lip. "Doesn't mean I'm skipping class."

"So your just going to rile me up and leave me all on my lonesome? Your so mean Ichi." She could actually feel Ichigo's grin as he kissed her again and she couldn't help her own smirk as it covered her face as there tongues entwined with one another's.

X-X

Ichigo walked back into the room with Honne smiling after him and she walked to her seat towards the back while Ichigo walked to his next to Ichika.

"Feeling better?" Ichika asked.

"Much." Ichigo told him and Ichika nodded his head as they awaited for Chifuyu to walk into the class. "When is the class tournament?"

"A few day's right?" Ichika asked not entirely sure when the first tournament of the year was. "You should be fighting in it not me, you were the one who won the class match."

"Yeah but I never wanted to get into it." Ichigo told him propping his head up on his hand. "I only got dragged into it because your whacked out sister said I couldn't pull out."

"That's because I wanted to see your capabilities as a pilot." Chifuyu said making both Ichigo and Ichika look up to see Chifuyu glaring at them. "If you don't stop calling me names I'll make you fight in the tournament with Ichika." She told him with a slight smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Both glared at one another as the class quietened down. "We will finish this later." She told him. "Now we will discuss what we were going over before Lunch, Miss Yamada if you would."

"Of course..." Maya said taking over. The class was long and boring according to both teenage boys. Once you had actually flown and fought in an IS you didn't care about all the written work, you just wanted to get out and do the practical but until it was their classes turn with the Arena or the training field... that wasn't going to happen. Both Ichigo and Ichika headed for the dorms only for Ichika to get dragged away by Houki telling him that he needed to train more, Ichigo just knew that Cecila would be waiting for him after Houki was done and he was pretty sure that Rin would try to give him a few pointers as well. Ichigo shrugged, it wasn't his business what the girls did with him, at least he would be a better pilot instead of just winging it as both had started to do.

Ya won ya won, ya lost ya lost.

That's how both had started to see it.

As Ichigo walked out of the shower and dressed in his pyjama's he realised how quiet the room was without Honne in it. She had made the place actually liveable. He sighed as he brought up his homework that was assigned for the day and threw it on the desk and glancing over the problems before starting on it. Most of it was about how an IS works, the capabilities each IS has such as long range attacks, short range and medium range. Ichigo realised that his IS was all three, he had the canon on the shoulder for long range and his sword for short range, he had glanced through his arsenal and he hadn't even touched on what it could do. He answered questions about it's research and how the IS was actually meant to be a space exploration tool before the idea was put on hold for the time being.

It was two hours later that Ichigo heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Ichika there with an exhausted expression on his face.

"You OK?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Houki and Rin just had a massive blow out. Thought it might be good for me to get out of there." Ichigo nodded and stepped to the side letting Ichika walk in.

"Know what it was about?"

"Well after training with Cecila and Houki I was talking to Rin down in the locker rooms, asking who I was roomed with, then when she found out it was Houki she stormed away. I headed back to my room only to find Rin there with her bags ready to move in and telling Houki it was only right since she was a childhood friend."

"But Shinonono's a childhood friend."

"That's what I said before they both glared at me and I ran." Ichigo nodded his head. "Girls are difficult."

"Preaching to the quire buddy." Ichigo said leaning back in his chair. "You know Honne has two sides?"

"Yeah you mentioned something about that." Ichika said. "Bet it's alright being on your own now."

"Well, not really. I kind of miss her. She kept this place lively." Ichika nodded his head.

"It's only been a couple of weeks but I get it, I mean if Houki moved out I'd feel lonely too." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"Did you ever think that maybe both Shinonono and Rin like you?" Ichigo asked cautiously. He wasn't a major fan of talking about feelings and relationships and what nots so this was a new area for him.

"What? No not a chance." Ichika told him making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "Wait you don't think..."

"Rin could be jealous." Ichigo shrugged. "Could be why they are fighting... maybe even Olcott likes you that's why she's fighting with Shinonono and by the way she was glaring at Rin at lunch... yeah that's a definite maybe." Ichika slumped over.

"What am I suppose to do?" Ichika asked.

"Don't ask me I have no idea!" Ichigo shouted. "Man I had never been in any type of relationship before I came to this place!"

"Wait... before does that mean..." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. "You and Honne!?"

"What no!" Ichigo shouted trying to sound as if he hadn't just let that slip.

"I knew you two were acting weird today when you left lunch!" Ichika told him. "You didn't tell me?"

"It only happened last night." Ichigo told him with a sigh as he held his face in his hands.

"Wait." Ichika said holding up his hand. "How far did you guys go?" Ichigo sighed before pointing over to a box on his desk and Ichika reached over and opened it up. His eyes shot wide open as he saw the open box of condoms. "You guys... did it?"

"Well... yeah." Ichigo sighed. "I don't even know how it happened honestly. I came back to the room after that little thing with Olcott and next thing I know I'm tackled off the bed by Honne who's telling me not to be mad." He sighed again. "Then Miss Yamada comes by and tells us that Honne's got a room with another girl and then one thing led to another after that." He finished.

"Wow." Ichika said sitting back in his chair. "You brought condoms?"

"No!" Ichigo shouted before sighing in anger. "My dad sent them to Honne! Well he sent them to my room mate! He was the one who made it so that I was bunking with a girl!" Ichika's eyes shot wide open at the news.

"Your old man does that?"

"My old mans a fucking nut bag!" He hissed as he walked over and sat on his bed Ichika walking over to the other one and sitting down. "He shouldn't be called a parent! That reminds me I have to kick his arse when I get home!" He flipped open his phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you ringing?"

"My sister." Ichigo told him making Ichika raise an eyebrow.

"_Kurosaki residence how may I help you?"_ Yuzu's voice came over the phone.

"Yuzu it's Ichigo, put Karin on the phone."

"_Oh Ichigo, how are you? Dad said he sent a package did you get it?"_ Yuzu asked clearly not knowing what the hell their father had sent him.

"Sure did." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "Please put Karin on the phone, I really need to ask her something. I'll make sure I'll call you another time alright Yuzu?"

"_Ok Ichigo... Karin! Ichigo wants to talk to you!"_ Ichigo heard the phone being handed over before Karin spoke.

"_Hey bro what's up?"_ Karin asked.

"Mark down a strike on the kill Dad board." Ichigo said making Ichika laugh on the other bed in the room.

"_You have company Ichigo?"_ Karin asked.

"Yeah Ichika is here with me just mark it down already, stupid old man sending condoms." Karin burst into laughter on the other side of the phone and Ichigo could swear before she stopped she had to wipe tears away from her eyes.

"_That's what he sent?"_ She said and Ichigo just knew she was holding back her laughter.

"Didn't even send it to me, it just says on the packet Ichigo's room mate." Ichigo told her making her laugh again. "Karin just mark it will you!"

"_...Done, use them yet?" _She asked through a suppressed chuckle.

"Karin!"

"_That's not a no!"_ Karin laughed before Ichigo hung up the phone. Ichigo sighed as he fell back on his bed.

"I wonder why are we the only two that are able to pilot an IS." Ichika said laying back on the other bed.

"I have no idea, hell I wasn't even going to come here even when I found out I could pilot an IS." Ichigo sighed. "Things now are just..."

"Weird." Ichika said and Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. "What are you going to do about Honne?" Ichigo sighed before sitting up.

"Not a clue... what are you going to do about the three girls?"

"Not a clue." Ichika replied. "I think we may be in the same predicament."

"Except you have three girls after you and I have already slept with a girl I shared a room with." Ichigo told him. "I don't see how this is the same."

"Close enough." Ichigo shrugged and Ichika chuckled as he sat up. "I should head back, Houki and Rin should have either killed one another or settled things by now."

"If it's the former don't call me to clean it up, I've already had a shower." Ichigo told him making Ichika laugh as he walked out the door. Ichigo collapsed back onto bed and his mind started to wonder, what was he going to do about Houki? He sighed before running his hands down his face. Things could be thought about another time. He reached over and turned the lamp by the bed off leaving the room in darkness and he fell asleep.

A few days passed and the Class Tournament was here. Ichigo and Ichika hadn't talked any more about what they were going to do about there current predicaments with the girls and Ichigo and Honne hadn't made out in the janitor's closet after the fourth time... the fourth time being just hours before the tournament was about to start. The first match was about to begin and it was the match between Rin and Ichika, Ichika had told Ichigo about some promise he had made Rin back when they were kids or something he didn't really remember since he was half asleep when he was told. Ichika had woken him up late at night when he had found out about how Rin had challenged him to find out what the promise meant. That was it or... Ichigo had a weird ass dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo sat in the stands watching as Ichika and Rin fought in the sky, it was quite obvious that Rin was more skilled then Ichika was, from the very moment the match had started Rin had displayed skills way out of the league of both Ichigo himself and Ichika probably put together. It was shown that Rin had taken her IS piloting seriously and more then likely had training within the IS back in China. Ichika was mostly on the defence dodging sword strike after sword strike, when Rin had materialised her second sword it had gone from Ichika mostly dodging to always dodging. Rin was pushing him back and making him retreat.

Rin placed the hilts of both her swords to make one long doubled ended sword before showing the crowd just how talented she was with such a weapon as she flew after Ichika slashing at him knocking his shield down point by point. Ichigo saw Ichika draw back only to see one of Rin's shoulders light up revealing it to be a canon.

"Idiot, he should be watching what's happening not where he's going to attack next." Ichigo said out loud.

"What's the matter Ichi?" Honne asked from sitting next to him.

"Nothing Honne." Ichigo told her. "Just watch." She nodded her head only to see one of Ichika's wings get blown off and he was sent tumbling to the ground in a heap. Rin followed up by charging both her shoulder shock canon's and firing sending Ichika rolling back up to the arena wall.

"Wow Ichigo, you knew what was going to happen?" Honne asked.

"No, just had a hunch." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head as they watched Ichika pull himself up from the dirt his shields depleting below a hundred. Rin locked back onto Ichika and fired again but Ichika was able to manoeuvre his way out of the firing range dodging the blasts as they came by skimming across the arena floor. Ichika got back up into the air Rin still firing after him with her shock Canon's. The two stood in the air talking with one another before Ichika had said something and Rin dashed forward after him and he was once again on the retreat but this time Ichigo knew he was up to something.

Rin continued firing as she flew after him locking blades with him every time she came into close contact, before she knew what was going on Ichika had somehow got behind her. Ichika was about to activate the Ignition boost and Rin knew it was over before the doom of the Arena burst into shards of class and a purple beam of energy crashed through causing an uproar of black smoke as an explosion rocked the Arena floor.

"The hell is that!" Ichigo said as he stood up before the metal shields came crashing down locking the arena stands down and giving them a red hue.

"Ichigo." Honne said. "We have to get out of here."

"Honne get to the exit, I'm going to help Ichika and Rin." Ichigo told her before running down the aisles past the screaming and panicking girls. He ran along the arena's edge trying to catch up with the closing metal shutters so he could break through the shield without causing to much damage to the metal one. As he reached the last shield it closed just as he saw the smoke clear and an IS to be revealed. "Damn it!" He cursed as he slammed his hands against the metal shield.

"Ichigo."

"_Benihime?"_

"Go over to the door, the encrypted one." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to where Benihime had told him. "Partial equip my right hand and I will do the rest." Ichigo nodded his head and ran over to the door and his arm glowed red before the IS arm took over and the black claw like fingers instantly started running over the keys until the red lock turned green and the door slid open. "Hurry, it's about to close!" Ichigo ran through his arm still equipped to Benihime's before he found the hanger where he had first gotten into Benihime. "The control panel, I will only be able to open the gate for a short time, use the ignition boost and get out there as fast as you can..."

"_Thanks Benihime."_ Ichigo thought back.

"Just remember... that IS out there... destroy it." Ichigo headed over to the control panel and the IS partial take over ran it's fingers over the console before an alarm went off and Ichigo cursed.

"Kurosaki! The hell do you think you are doing down there! This place is restricted!" Chifuyu shouted from the control tower. Ichigo just grinned up at her as the IS arm continued to go over the control panel.

"Going to kick some ass!" Ichigo called out before the panel lit up and Ichigo's whole body glowed red before Benihime appeared and he flew out of the hanger at incredible speeds thanks to the ignition boost. Ichigo flew out of the hanger equipping his sword Canon already charging. As soon as he flew out of the hanger and into the arena the beam on his shoulder Canon let fly and into the IS that was about to launch into the sky after Ichika and Rin.

"Ichigo!" Ichika cheered as the enemy IS rounded on Ichigo before it's left arm went flying sending the arm flying into the Arena wall.

"_Ichigo!"_ Chifuyu's face popped up on his screen. _"The hell are you doing!"_

"Look!" Ichigo snapped back at her flying out of the enemy's line of fire as it fired it's purple energy canon. "I don't' care if it's manned or not!" Chifuyu actually looked shocked at that. "There attacking aren't they? It means there the enemy now shut the hell up and get out of my face!" With that Ichigo forced the window closed.

"Ichigo, cover me!" Ichika called out as he flew towards the IS and Ichigo sent wave after wave of Canon fire at the IS.

"Rin get in there!" Ichigo shouted to which she nodded and flew forwards. Ichika was blasted out of the way and sent flying and Rin was kicked away making Ichigo scowl before his canon was blown to smithereens as the IS had aimed at Ichika before kicking Rin and aiming at Ichigo in the matter of seconds, his shield dropping as he hit the ground.

"Get up!" Benihime ordered as Ichigo's eyes shot wide open and he dashed out of the way as the position he was in lit up in flames as a Canon charged connected. Ichigo was breathing heavy as he looked over to see Ichika getting back up on his feet too. Rin was up in the air making sure everything was clear and trying to come up with a plan.

"Rin, let's hit it with everything we got!" Ichika called out.

"With everything we got huh?"

"Reiraku Bakuya." Ichika told her. "It's too dangerous to use in training or in a match, but against an enemy like this..."

"I get ya."

"Shoot it with a full blast when I give the signal."

"Sure but it will probably miss it."

"Doesn't matter." Ichika grinned. "That's were Ichigo comes in, if we both miss he won't." Ichigo smirked and nodded his head as Ichika readied to move out. "Alright lets do this!"

"Ichika!" A voice shouted making all three pilot's heads turn to the hanger bay to see Houki standing there panting as if she had just run a marathon. "If your a man... If your a man you better defeat the enemy completely!" The enemy IS turned to where Houki was and raised it's remaining arm up and started to charge at her.

"Houki!" Ichika shouted.

"I'm on it!" Ichigo shouted back before using the ignition boost and raising Benihime's shield to block the beam, Houki cradled behind Ichigo. "Ichika! Do it now!" Ichigo roared.

"Right! Rin fire!" Ichika shouted as he got into Rin's line of fire.

"Get out of the way idiot!" Rin shouted.

"Just fire the damn canon!"

"Ichika!" Ichigo roared as his shield started to deteriorate.

"It's not my fault when it comes to the consequences!" Rin shouted before firing her Canon and it connected with Ichika's IS's back charging his shields giving him a yellow aura before he burst forward with another Ignition boost, as he came into close range he reared back with his sword and severed the arm that was firing at Ichigo and Houki causing an explosion before Ichika was kicked back into a creator. It may have been armless but it was still a threat. Ichigo charged forward.

"Tear it to pieces!" Benihime cried as Ichigo sliced off the left leg making it stagger forward before kicking the front making it recoil back. He rose his hands and two red energy particles started to form at either palm. "Kamisori." Ichigo heard Benihime whisper before energy arks exploded from his hands and ripping right through the IS's shields and cutting the IS into four pieces. When it was finally over the IS exploded throwing Ichigo back into the arena wall, showing that the IS was unmanned while Ichigo collapsed into the dirt and passed out from hitting the wall while Benihime retreated back into it's standby mode.

X-X

Ichigo's eyes cracked open to reveal he was once again in the infirmary after being in the IS. He glanced around to see that the room was empty, he went to sit up only to feel like his right arm was on fire. He groaned as he finally did sit up cradling his right shoulder. Where the Canon had been destroyed on his shoulder was throbbing in pain. Ichigo swung his legs out of the bed before standing up and pulling on his pants before struggling to pull on his T-shirt and jacket and winced as he pulled his arm through the jacket sleeve.

"Stupid IS, stupid Canon, stupid shoulder." Ichigo muttered as he started to do the buttons up on his jacket. "I need to go get into a comfortable bed and rest... for at least an hour and a half... maybe a day or two." Ichigo said as he headed for the door doing up the last button. The door slid open and he began to walk down the corridor and out of the building heading across the campus towards the dormitories. As he stepped into the dorm building he was instantly pulled away and into a room, wincing as he was pushed up against a wall as his shoulder collided with said wall.

"Kurosaki." Chifuyu said with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Great... can't I get ten minutes of peace... like ever?" Ichigo asked. "Look my arm is killing me and I really want to go lie down."

"You hacked into the schools security system like it was nothing."

"Nah uh." Ichigo told her. "Benihime did it." Chifuyu's eyes shot wide open and she let his shoulders go. "She told me to go to the panels and she would do the rest."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well if it's not... then I have no idea what the hell happened." Ichigo told her before running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. Ichika and Rin needed help. From what I could tell no one else was doing anything about it. Benihime helped me get into the hanger and then to open the gates. The rest I did." Ichigo said rolling his shoulders before wincing.

"Your shoulder is really that painful?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Lay down on the bed."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked before looking around the room Chifuyu had dragged him into. "Where... are we?"

"My room." She told him. "Are you going to lie down or what?"

"Uh..."

"Just do it!" She snapped and Ichigo sighed before laying down on the bed. "It would probably be better if you take your shirt off..." Chifuyu told him.

"What would probably be better?" Ichigo asked looking up from where his face was buried into Chifuyu's pillow.

"Massage." She simply said. "Now shirt off." Ichigo sighed before sitting up and undoing the buttons on his jacket before wincing as he tried to pull the jacket off and Chifuyu stopped him. "I'll help." Ichigo nodded as Chifuyu kneeled on the bed behind him and lifted his right arm up carefully and pulled the sleeve of the jacket off the arm. "Arms up." Ichigo nodded and raised his arms up and Chifuyu gripped the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up. From where she was kneeling she could only see his back but she still couldn't help but blush as Ichigo sat there half naked in front of her. "Lay down." Chifuyu told him and he did so his face connecting with the pillow before he blushed as Chifuyu straddled his waist, her skirt hiking up her thighs revealing toned legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving your shoulder a massage." Chifuyu said. "Now shut up." She finished before she started to rub the muscles in his upper shoulder. Ichigo groaned in contempt as his upper body relaxed as Chifuyu's hands ran over his back, the older woman couldn't help but grin to herself. She knew she shouldn't be doing this he was a student after all and nine years her junior but at the moment she didn't really care about any of that. Right now he was a man and she was a woman. Her hands trailed from his sore shoulder to his other. "School giving you stress?" She asked him.

"A little." Ichigo told her honestly. "Doesn't help that every step of the way your there barking orders at me." Chifuyu smirked at that as she continued to rub her hands into his shoulders. "I will give you my thanks though."

"Really now? What would that be for?" She asked looking into Ichigo's face as it was turned to the side to see his eyes closed.

"You... somehow... managed to..." His words started to drift off and she smiled as he fell asleep. Chifuyu manoeuvred herself off of Ichigo without waking him and sat on the side of the bed as she heard light snores coming from Ichigo. She smiled down at him before walking over to her desk and started to look over the paper work of the new transfer student that was coming into her class, surprisingly it was another boy. She looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping shirtless Ichigo and smiled somewhat.

"_Bet he won't be as good a looking, or have the fire that he has in him." _An hour easily passed by as Chifuyu did her paper work, mostly the requests of wanting to change rooms. There was a groan from the bed and she turned around to see Ichigo look around wandering where the hell he was. "So your up." Chifuyu said. "How's your shoulder?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Chifuyu sitting there with a small smirk on her face and one leg crossed over the other.

"It's... better." Ichigo said sitting up. "Thanks." Chifuyu nodded as Ichigo reached for his shirt that was on the side of the bed. He pulled it over his head before putting his arms through and rolled his right shoulder without wincing. "Your pretty good at that."

"It helps to know how to get the tension out of the muscles, the IS may have a infinite protection barrier but it still hurts and your muscles can only sustain so much damage." Ichigo nodded his head as he grabbed his jacket. "If your muscles ever get sore come see me, I'll give them another massage."

"Yeah sure thing." Ichigo said standing up from the bed, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"You should go get some rest." Chifuyu told him and Ichigo nodded his head as he headed for the door. "Oh and Kurosaki." Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder to see a seductive smirk on Chifuyu's features. "I expect you to pay me back for that massage." She told him and Ichigo gulped.

"Uh... sure... " He said before walking out of the room only to hear a light chuckle for Chifuyu as he closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. _"The hell is up with her?"_ Ichigo thought before making his way back to his dorm.

X-X

Ichigo opened his dorm room ready to head for class only to be tackled back into his room and for Honne to straddle his waist.

"Oh Ichi I missed you so much!" She cheered. "You were in the infirmary for ever!"

"Honne! The hell are you doing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Saying good morning." She said before leaning down and kissed him. "Something wrong with that?" She asked pulling her lips from his.

"Well... no." Ichigo said and a smirk crossed her features.

"Didn't think so. I thought you could walk me to class today, how does that sound?" She asked standing up and offering him her hand. Ichigo took the offered hand and Honne pulled him up only to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him. Ichigo smiled before wrapping his large arms around her smaller frame.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to class." Honne wrapped her arms around him tighter before looking up at him and he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"I think that's the first time you kissed me..." She blushed as they pulled back from the hug. "Well without me doing anything first anyway." She giggled.

"Well you can't be the only one initiating these things now can you?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as they walked out of the room, Honne holding Ichigo's left arm.

"I went to the infirmary yesterday but you weren't there, so I came back to your room and you weren't there either and I couldn't find you anywhere else."

"Oh yeah Ichika's sister wanted to talk to me about why I rushed into the fight with Rin and Ichika." Ichigo told her. "Said something or other about me hacking into the school security system... I don't know I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's just like you Ichi." Honne said as she skipped forward and stopping in front of him as she turned around.

"What's up?"

"Well, how would you feel about a sleep over tonight?" Honne asked with a seductive look in her eye as she walked forward.

"Huh!" Honne stood in front of him her hand trailing down his chest.

"Me. You. Bed. No sleep. No clothes." Honne smirked. "I think we could make it work." Ichigo sighed as he hung his head.

"And how would you explain to Rin that your not staying in the room tonight?" Honne thought for a moment.

"I... uh... well..."

"Exactly." Honne pouted at him.

"Fine! The weekend then!"

"What!" Honne walked forward dragging Ichigo with her bringing his arms over her shoulders as they walked.

"I can imagine it now Ichi, candle light showing both our sweat drenched naked bodies pressed together." She said making both of them blush. "I've been eating a lot of bananas."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Ichigo shouted at her before she stopped, turned and walked backwards her finger going in and out of her mouth making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open and his jaw to drop and his face went bright red. _"Why does this surprise me! It's Honne for god's sake of course she would come back with something like that!"_ Ichigo thought to himself following after Honne who was skipping along. _"But now that I think about it..."_ Ichigo continued to think before shaking his head. _"I'm not a damn pervert! Honne's going to be the end of me!"_ Ichigo mentally groaned as he followed Honne who was still skipping but now had a visible blush on her face.

The two entered the class room and Honne walked over to her desk and Ichigo walked to his and sat down. Ichika wasn't there yet but he could hear some of the girls talking about the other boy, he shrugged it off, what ever the girls plans were for Ichika, he didn't want to know. The room went silent as the door slid open and Ichika stood there with a smile.

"Good morning!"

"Yo, what's up?" Ichigo said with a raised hand greeting his friend.

"Oh, Ichigo good morning." Ichika said walking over to there desks, unaware of the stairs that everyone was giving him. "Is everyone here all right?" Ichika whispered as he looked around.

"Seem fine to me." Ichigo shrugged as Chifuyu walked into the class room.

"Take your seats class is starting!" She ordered as she stood behind the podium.

"Today we have a new transfer student joining us. Please come in." Maya told everyone as the door slid open and mouths dropped as Ichigo's and Ichika's eyes went wide open. It was a male with long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail. He had purple eyes and wore the same IS Academy uniform as that of Ichika and Ichigo. "Please introduce yourself."

"Very well." He said in a french accent. "My name is Charles Dunois it is very nice to be meeting all of you." Charles bowed, the class lit up in rabid fan girl screams. Ichigo and Ichika looked at one another with wide eyes before they were both slapped in the back of the head.

"I want you two to look after Dunois, show him around the school. He is your new room mate Kurosaki."

"Say wha-" Ichigo started before hands slamming down on the table brining everyone's attention to Honne who looked like she had just run a marathon.

"Your saying I had to give up my room with the incredibly sexy beast that is Ichigo! Just so you can room two boys together!" Honne shouted making everyone gasp as Ichigo slapped his head and Honne glared at Chifuyu before she realised she was in class. "I mean... uh... snacks anyone?"


	8. Chapter 8

"It is very nice to be meeting you both." Charles said before Ichigo and Ichika stood up surprising the blonde teen.

"Look, we're going to have to go over introductions later." Ichika said to the blonde.

"Yeah, we have to get to the locker room and change before the girls get there." Ichigo said as Ichika gripped Charles by the wrist.

"Come on this way!" Ichika called out as they ran out of the room, Ichigo close behind. The trio ran down the halls only to come to a stop as a girl from another class skidded around the corner.

"There he is!" She shouted.

"He's with Orimura and Kurosaki." Another girl shouted sliding up to the first.

"Oh no." Ichigo and Ichika said at the same time as the rest of the girls skidded along side the first and second.

"What is the matter?" Charles asked looking at the girls. "They seem harmless enough."

"One at a time there not a problem." Ichika told Charles starting to back away as he saw the looks in the girls eyes.

"But like this in a whole pack." Ichigo shuddered and took a step back along side Ichika, as he remembered how both he and Ichika had been swamped by the girls from several different years their first week at the IS academy, they weren't about to let Charles suffer the same fate as they had.

"Get em!" Ichigo and Ichika turned both grabbing one of Charles wrists each and dragging him away from the horde of girls chasing after the three.

"We only want to violate his personal space!"

"Bring him back!"

"Can we at least get a photo for the newspaper club!?"

"Come back! We have to know about your yaoi club!"

"What?" Ichigo asked his face going a little green as he turned to Ichika after hearing the last yell.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear it." Ichika said, dry heaving as if he was about to throw up, Charles having no idea what was going on as Ichigo and Ichika dragged him into a locker room. "That was a close one."Ichika breathed out.

"Yeah." Ichigo said opening his locker already undoing the buttons on his jacket. "Sorry about that Charles."

"Oh no, it is fine." The blonde replied as he watched Ichigo pull off his black under shirt and the blondes eyes shot wide open. "Ah!" Ichigo turned around to see that Charles had turned away covering his face with his hands.

"Everything alright over there?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah yes everything is fine!" Charles said. Ichigo looked to Ichika who shrugged. "Please turn away, I would like to change now..."

"Ah sure." Ichigo said. "It's not like we were going to stare at you."

"Yeah." Ichika said while pulling on his dark blue training uniform trimmed with light blue stripes. Ichigo pulled on his uniform which was black and had was trimmed with stripes. "That would just be..." Ichika trailed off as he looked to Charles to see him already dressed. "Weird. You changed really fast, do you have like a trick or something?"

"No, no trick." Charles told him. "Shall we go then?" Charles asked heading out of the locker room. Ichika turned to Ichigo who shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems weird."

"Yeah." Ichika told him. "He looks kinda like a girl." Ichigo shrugged and followed Charles out onto the training field where there class was starting.

"Your late!" Chifuyu barked at them.

"Your old!" Ichigo shouted back before he was hit up the side of the head. "Stop hitting me!"

"Don't call me old!" Chifuyu shouted back as the rest of the class sweat dropped.

"Don't say I'm late when I'm not!" Ichigo shouted back both getting on one another's faces and yelling at one another. Charles turned to Ichika.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yeah." Ichika told him through a sigh mixed with a chuckle. "Better get use to it. They do this every time there either in a room together or if Chifuyu orders Ichigo to do something." Ichika said and Charles ducked as Ichika was punched in the face sending him over the ducking Charles and into the dirt skidding along the ground.

"I thought I told you to call me Miss Orimura at school!"

"Ow~" Ichika whined as he sat up and rubbed his cheek which was red.

"Is that understood!" Chifuyu barked at him again.

"Yes." Ichika groaned.

"Good now you can do laps with Kurosaki." Chifuyu said with a grin. "Get to it."

"What!" Both Ichika and Ichigo shouted at her.

"Laps! Now!"

"Screw you! I'm not doing laps again!" Ichigo shouted as Ichika nodded beside him. Chifuyu's glare darkened and Ichika gulped before taking a step back before Ichigo gripped his collar and pulled him forward. "Stand your ground like a man!" Ichigo growled at his friend. "I am sick of doing laps! I'm not doing it!"

"If your sick of doing laps stop disrupting my class!"

"Your the one who starts all the disruptions!" Ichigo shouted back the two getting up in one another's faces again. Charles looked at Ichika who was sighing again and Charles stepped forward and went to place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder but to everyone who was watching's horror accidentally pushed Ichigo forward making his lips come into contact with Chifuyu's. Both froze Chifuyu with wide eyes, Ichigo with even wider eyes. Ichika's jaw had dropped at the sight of his sister and his friend kissing and Charles took a nervous step back horror on his face at what he had just done. Every girl that was watching gasped bringing the attention of the girls who weren't watching making them gasp.

Ichigo was about to pull back before he felt something at his lips and his eyes shot wide open even further if it was possible as he saw the same look in Chifuyu's eyes that were in Honne's eyes most of the time when they were alone together. Chifuyu pulled back and straightened her jacket and turned to the class as Ichigo just stood there looking out over the training field, his expression was unreadable.

"Ichigo?" Ichika said as Chifuyu just got on with the lesson as if nothing had happened, most of the class still slack jawed at what had happened. "You ok?"

"I am so sorry Ichigo, please forgive me." Charles said bowing, but Ichigo didn't notice, hell he hadn't got his thoughts wrapped around about what had just happened. "Ichika? Is he going to be alright? I heard that it was very important to the Japanese that the first kiss was something sacred." Ichika turned to the blonde teen and chuckled nervously.

"I don't think that's it Charles, I'm sure Ichigo doesn't blame you." Ichika said before looking back at Ichigo and took a step back at the scowl that was now on Ichigo's face. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen and he had seen his sister beyond pissed so that was saying something. "Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't reply as he simply turned and looked over the students who were still mostly slack jawed and his eyes opened a little wide as he saw Honne, she had a blush on her face and was rubbing her thighs together.

Ichigo slapped his face and groaned... that was going to come bite him in the ass later. How was it that he had gotten a girlfri... wait what was Honne to him anyway? Honne hadn't come out and said that they were dating and Ichigo sure had no damn idea what was going on between the two. He looked over to Honne who was actually now paying attention to Chifuyu as the other class arrived.

"Ichika!" Ichigo heard Rin shouta and looked over his shoulder to see Rin jump on Ichika's back and point at Charles. "Who's that!"

"This is Charles, new transfer student." Ichika said. "Charles this is a childhood friend of mine Rin."

"How do you do?" Ichika greeted with a bow as Rin climbed down from Ichika.

"Kurosaki!" Chifuyu shouted and Ichigo rolled his eyes to glare at the teacher who just smirked. "Don't you have laps to do?" Ichigo growled underneath his breath and was about to say something before a hand rested itself on his shoulder.

"It will be so much easier if we just do that laps Ichigo." Ichika said. "Come on, by the time the test is done we will be back to the class and doing what ever it is we are doing today." Ichigo nodded his head before both turned and started to jog around the arena.

Twenty minutes and many explosions later found Ichigo and Ichika breathing hard and running for there lives as Maya Yamada chased Rin and Cecila around after them all the while firing weapons after them. The match finally came to an end when Maya had made both of the girls collide in mid air and crash into the ground. Both Ichigo and Ichika collapsed and were both breathing heavy as Chifuyu walked over to the two downed girls.

"Now I hope you girls know what your instructor is capable of, Miss Yamada was a representative contender back in the day." She told them before turning back to the group. "Those with personal IS will be team leaders. All those who don't have there own will organise themselves into even teams." Ichigo groaned as he looked at all the feet standing in front of him and he closed his eyes only wanting to sleep as Ichika was dragged away by who was more then likely Houki.

"Kurosaki do you need a hand to get back on your feet?" One of the girls that had lined up to be in his team asked.

"Nope, that grounds nice and cool." Ichigo told them making them sweat drop. "Just wake me when you guys know what you have to do."

"Ichi!"

"Oh no." Ichigo said his eyes shooting wide open before he pushed himself up off the ground only to be tackled and be in a sprawled out mess with Honne sitting on him. "I guess your in my team Honne?"

"Yep yep!"

"Great." Ichigo groaned as he laid his head back in the dirt and Honne straddled his waist. Once all teams including Ichigo and his team were up and ready to go Maya had shown them the IS that they would be operating and Ichigo just scowled, looked at Maya and thrust his thumb at the machine. "The hell are we suppose to be doing with these? Look like scraps."

"My apologies Kurosaki!" Maya bowed making him sweat drop. "I must not have explained it loud enough before but since the others don't have a personal IS like yourself they have to train in these. Training IS's." Ichigo looked back up to the machine before shrugging.

"Right-o." Ichigo said before casting his glance or glare over his team making them all but Honne who was smiling happily, sweat underneath his gaze. "You." He said pointing to a girl making her squeak. "Your up first."

"Man Ichigo sure knows what he's doing." Ichika said with a groan as he looked over to Ichigo's group. "Now I think we will go by... class order. Who's first?"

"That's me!" A girl called out making Ichika smile.

"Alright, lets get you set up then." Ichika heard a bunch of commotion and looked over to Charles to see him being swamped by girls and laughed a little. "Welcome to the male meat grinder Charles."

X-X

Somehow or according to Ichika that it was Houki who came up with the idea that there was now a large group of people consisting of Charles, Ichika, Houki, Cecila, Rin and Ichigo found themselves sitting on the rooftop or in Ichigo's case laying down a few meters away from the small circle of teenagers with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head.

"What is going on here!" Houki growled out making Ichika chuckle nervously.

"Well more the merrier right Houki?" He said through a chuckle. "I mean Charles doesn't really know the school yet and without me or Ichigo around would surely be lost or swamped by girls." A grunt of annoyance came from the orange haired teen and Ichika started to sweat some more. It was true that Ichika knew that Houki only wanted him to come up and have lunch with her outside but Ichika had gone to Ichigo for help. Since Ichika was still trying to wrap his head around the thought of Houki, Cecila and Rin all having feelings for him and not knowing what to do he had gone to Ichigo who simply shrugged and told him to deal with it himself. So the orange haired teenager had been no such help and that was where Charles came in and suggested that Ichika invite a large group so that he did not feel uncomfortable around Houki when he was by himself.

"Alright I get why Charles is here... but why are they here!" Houki growled.

"There our friends so I thought we could have a big lunch together." Ichika told her with a smile hoping Houki would by it.

"By the way Ichigo." Charles said leaning back on his hands and looking over at the orange haired teen laying down on the grass.

"Hmm?" Came an annoyed hum from Ichigo.

"Are you not going to eat with us?"

"I ate on the way up here."

"Ah so you are just here for the company then, I understand now." Charles nodded to himself.

"A barbarian like him would not come for the company." Cecila smirked but it faded once she realized the insult didn't seem to bother the teen.

"Nope." Ichigo agreed with the English girl. "I was eating my lunch on the way here and I was already half way when I finished so... I just kept coming." Everyone sweat dropped and Ichika chuckled before something caught his eye and he chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny?" Rin asked and Ichika just pointed over to a hedge and all heads apart from Ichigo's turned and eyes went wide as they saw a yellow lightning bolt tale poke out from the bushes.

"Oh my what is that!" Charles exclaimed.

"You will find out in just a moment Charles." Ichika chuckled again. _"But why Honne is in her pyjamas is beyond me."_ Ichika thought to himself as he saw the tail move closer to the orange haired teen who still didn't know of the approaching figure. The entire group watched in silence as the tail moved along the hedge before it disappeared underneath it. Eyes were wide as Honne jumped out of the bushes on all fours and headed straight for Ichigo.

"Ichi!" She cried and Ichigo's eyes shot wide open only for his instincts of when he was awoken from his father to kick in and grip Honne by the waist in mid air and flip her over and onto the ground underneath him. Everyone watched in shock as Ichigo looked down at the wide eyed Honne who turned her head away with a blush. "Be gentle." There was laughter coming from the entire group and Ichigo growled as he leant back and sat on the grass.

"Honne what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked her.

"Oh right!" Honne cheered sitting up. "Um... I had something to tell you..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow and couldn't help the light smirk crossing his face as Honne's thinking face came into action and tried to think of what she had to tell him.

"Any day now Honne."

"Just give me a second!" She pouted at him. "Oh that's right!" She cheered again. "Miss Orimura would like to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo was thrust up against the wall he groaned as his back collided but it went unheard as Chifuyu's tongue dashed with his. Chifuyu's leg was wrapped around Ichigo's back and had Ichigo tried to pull back for air or anything so he could figure out what the fuck was going on, he would have been unable too since he was in the strong vice of the woman. He had gone to see Chifuyu since she had requested him. He didn't know why but he went without question. Honne had stayed with the others and had rolled around in the place he had been laying... there was something seriously wrong with that girl. Maybe all the cards weren't in the deck who knew with her?

So Ichigo had gone after shooting a confused glance at the girl who was dressed in her pyjamas and a wave to Ichika and the others. When he had gotten to the office that Chifuyu occupied alone he got a bad feeling as he knocked. That's what led him to the current predicament, as soon as he had knocked the door opened he was dragged in, his lips had immediately smashed against hers before he was pushed up against the wall as the door slammed closed. Chifuyu pulled back as Ichigo just stared at her shocked as a thin trail of saliva connected there lips before her tongue dashed out and wiped it away and she smiled.

"I can't believe I just did that." Chifuyu chuckled a little to herself.

"You can't believe it?" Ichigo questioned. "How the fuck do you think I feel!" He shouted making her chuckle as she ran a hand down the side of his cheek with a seductive smirk in place.

"You started it out on the field."

"Bullshit!" He shouted again. "Charles pushed me and then..." Chifuyu's eyes narrowed.

"Don't ruin my fantasy!" She snapped at him making him shut his mouth... he may not take crap from anyone but the woman in front of him was currently emitting an aura around her that even made him stop. "I know what happened." She told him sternly before her seductive smirk came back into play. "I just made it more... enjoyable." She let her leg slide down from his back before it slid down his leg and rested on the floor. She took her arms off his chest and took a step back before sitting on the desk. "Nohotoke was right."

"About what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You sure are one sexy beast." Ichigo face palmed making Chifuyu giggle. "You know." She said making Ichigo look up at her. "The first guy who kissed me... ended up in the hospital. He did it without my permission."

"This is relevant how?" Ichigo asked not knowing where she was going with this.

"You are the only person I have kissed willingly." She told him a small blush appearing on her features. "So if that guy hadn't kissed me... or Tabane for that matter." She growled at the last part as Ichigo held his nose as the thought of both Chifuyu and Tabane in a very... intimate position came into his mind, Chifuyu who, not realising what she had just initiated in Ichigo's mind, continued. "You would have been the first person to kiss me." She looked up to Ichigo to see a light blush on his features. "From the way you were kissing back..."

"I was not!" Ichigo tried to protest.

"From the way you were kissing back." She said sternly with narrowed eyes. "I would say you have kissed somebody before." Ichigo sighed.

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." She smirked. "I prefer a man with experience... in more ways then one."

"What happened to the whole Student Teacher crap you were spouting to that bat shit crazy friend of yours."

"Tabane?"

"Yeah what's her face."

"Well... I can honestly say I have never had someone stand up to me like you do." She smiled lightly. "I promised myself I would marry the man that did that to me."

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there that do that." Ichigo told her. "Your own age." Chifuyu just chuckled and shook her head.

"Not one was capable of doing what you do." She told him. "As you can tell I'm a pretty dominant woman."

"No shit would never have guessed." Ichigo told her while rolling his eyes.

"That means one of two things." She told him making him raise an eyebrow. "Either I find a man that submits or I find a man that can dominate me." Ichigo sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Look I have to get to class."

"I know." Chifuyu told him before standing from her desk and walking over to him. "Just think about it." She said before lightly pressing her lips up against his. "Midnight... my room if you want to talk more." Ichigo sighed before walking out of the office.

X-X

"To be honest with you Ichigo, I didn't think you would come back alive." Ichika chuckled, his arms folded behind his head. "I mean the last guy that kissed Chifuyu ended up in the hospital, would have been worse if there weren't people to stop her." Ichigo sighed as he walked next to Ichika and Charles on his left as the trio headed towards the dorm rooms.

"It was nothing about that." Lie. "She just said some crap about some other crap." Not exactly a lie but a lie none the less. "She didn't even seem bothered by it." Another lie. "No need to get so worked up about it alright Charles?" Ichigo said turning to the blonde French student next to him.

"Ah yes, very well. Thank you Ichigo." Charles smiled up at him.

"Not a problem." Ichigo told him. "Us guys got to stick together."

"That's right." Ichika agreed. "This entire school is just filled with the opposite sex ready to rip us apart at a moments notice."

"Agreed." Ichigo mumbled. "I would hate to know what they would do to one of us." Both Ichika and Ichigo shuddered while Charles chuckled nervously. The three continued to walk towards the dorms when Ichigo spotted Honne talking with some other girls. "Hey, Charles I'll see you back at the room. Ichika do you mind showing him the way?"

"Yeah sure thing." Ichika said.

"I'll catch ya." Both Ichika and Charles watched as Ichigo walked towards Honne who instantly lit up and both watched as a small frown appeared on her face before Ichigo gestured with his head to talk with her alone.

"Does Ichigo and that girl know one another?" Charles asked turning to Ichika.

"There friends." Ichika told him. "They use to be room mates before, Honne moved in with Rin. Ichigo had been living alone but now he's got you."

"I see."

"Come on, I'll show you your dorm so you can unpack."

"I will be very much obliged."

X-X

"Honne can I speak with you?" Ichigo called out as he walked over to the small group of girls.

"Ichi! I haven't seen you since lunch!" Honne's cheered before her smile faded as she saw the serious expression on his face. Ichigo gestured with his head and Honne nodded and said goodbye to the girls she was talking with and followed after Ichigo. "What's the matter Ichi?" Honne asked as Ichigo stopped underneath a tree.

"Honne." Ichigo started before turning around. "What are we doing?"

"I don't understand." Honne said titling her head.

"The fooling around."

"Oh." She started. "You mean that." Ichigo just stayed quiet. "Well it was fun!" She cheered with a big smile.

"Honne." Ichigo said sternly making the smile from her face disappear. "This is serious."

"I know." She told him. "Just fooling around doesn't seem to work does it?" Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've never had a relationship before, especially one like this."

"Me either Honne." Ichigo told her. "Hell I've avoided relationships for most of my life." Honne chuckled.

"I can imagine." She told him with a small smile before she looked down to the ground. "It's been fun though... right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled lightly. "Yeah it has."

"Knew you were a pervert Ichi." Honne giggled lightly. "I don't really want to stop... but."

"But?"

"It's obvious that you do." Honne said looking up at him. "It's alright Ichi, I didn't think it would last long. I'm glad that I actually got to meet someone as cool as you in this school." Ichigo watched as Honne brought a sleeve and wiped her eyes. "Just isn't meant to be is it?"

"Your an idiot."

"Huh?" Honne's eyes shot wide open as Ichigo walked over to her.

"I said your an idiot." Honne looked up at him with wide eyes. Ichigo rested a hand on her head and smiled lightly. "How about this Honne, we stop all this fooling around and instead of a sleep over this weekend like you wanted." Honne blushed. "We go on a date."

"A d-d-date?" Honne asked and Ichigo nodded a small tinge of pink on his cheeks as he lifted his hand off her head and scratched the back of his own with it.

"I'm not really good at this type of thing... I mean girls and dating and what not..." Honne giggled again. "But uh when we walked to class this morning. It felt kinda nice didn't it?" Honne blushed as she remembered before she quickly nodded. "I mean you don't have to go it's alright it's not like I'm going to force you or anything."

"Ichigo I would love to go on a date with you." Honne smiled up at him. "I accept." Ichigo blushed a little. "Walk me to my dorm room?" She asked holding her hand out.

"Sure." He said taking her hand in his own.

"I mean if you don't know where my dorm room is... where will you know where to sneak into after our date."

"Honne!"

"I'm just kidding." Honne giggled. _"Only a little though."_ She finished with a smile as the two walked hand in hand.

X-X

"I'm back." Ichigo called out as he entered his and now Charles dorm room.

"Oh this is where I say welcome home is that correct?" Charles asked as he stood up form his desk. "Welcome home." He finished as he bowed.

"It's alright, you don't have to do that." Ichigo told him as he threw his bag on the bed and walked over to his own desk and sat down as Charles sat across from him. "So uh... tell me a little about yourself Charles."

"Oh yes where are my manners, today has been such a very busy day for me. I do apologise."

"It's quite alright." Ichigo told him.

"Very well. My name is Charles Dunois, My Papa is the president of the Dunois company that is producing the IS over in France."

"So your the son of a big time business manager or something like that... makes sense."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh it's just that you have this prestigious look about you. Ichika said you look a bit like a girl."

"Oh no! But I am a boy!" Charles shouted at him.

"Hey no one here's judging. You want to pamper yourself up go ahead."

"No it is not like that at all!" Charles shouted before he noticed that Ichigo was chuckling lightly.

"Just making a joke is all Charles, pulling your leg."

"Oh, Haha... you almost had me there Ichigo." Charles chuckled nervously.

"But I do find it strange." Ichigo said leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm what is it that you find strange?"

"Wouldn't a big time business fella like your old man want as much advertisement as possible? I didn't hear anything about you on the news or in the paper. You just kind of popped up out of no where." Charles eyes shot wide open. "But I guess it's just my imagination." He said standing up. "I'm going for a shower and then to bed, if Ichika asks where I am at dinner just tell him I ate already."

"I will do." Ichigo nodded as he headed into the bathroom.

"_That was a close one."_ Charles thought as he took a breath of relief. It was hours later that Ichigo found himself sitting up, his legs off the side of his bed his back to the slide out cover as he glanced at his alarm clock, it read 11:56. He sighed to himself before running a hand through his slightly damp hair from his shower and standing up.

"_Time to deal with this whole Chifuyu business."_ Ichigo thought as he walked out into the dimly lit corridor. "Going to be a pain in the arse I just know it." He groaned out as he started to walk down the corridor towards Chifuyu's. When he finally reached the older woman's door he just stood in front of it tempting to knock or tempting to run away and deal with this another night. He sighed once more before raising his hand and lightly knocking on the wood of the door. It was a few seconds before the door opened and Chifuyu stood there a small smile on her face dressed in long pink pyjama pants and a button up night shirt.

"Come in." Chifuyu said turning back around and starting to walk into her room.

"I'm not staying." Ichigo told her making her stop and turn around to see Ichigo still standing in the door. "Look I didn't come here to talk about the stuff we discussed this afternoon alright."

"Then what did you come here for?" Chifuyu asked. "If your looking for a booty call that's not my thing."

"Says the one who had her tongue half way down my throat this afternoon." Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that!?" She growled.

"Nothing, look I'm not here for that either." Chifuyu raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she leant up against the wall with her shoulder.

"Then what?" Ichigo took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before they opened full of determination.

"I have a date with Honne." Chifuyu's eyes went wide. "Look things between the two of us kind of are at a haywire point at the moment... a lot of things happened."

"Things?"

"I don't want to get into it."

"You slept with her."

"How the hell did you know!" Ichigo shouted at her before his jaw dropped.

"I know now." She chuckled lightly. "It was kind of obvious that the two of you had grown close, I may not look it but I do care for my students." She told him. "I've kept an eye on every one of my students in my class. You along with Honne have become good friends with my brother. I like to keep an eye on my brother from time to time." Ichigo smiled lightly.

"I may be going on a date with Honne doesn't mean I can't go on one with you."

"But you two have already slept together."

"Long story." Ichigo told her and she simply nodded. "The thing is I got to thinking this afternoon after we had our... chat."

"Enjoy it that much you had to keep thinking about it?" She teased and his scowl increased. "Sorry."

"As I was saying I got to thinking, outside this academy we're nothing more then acquaintances."

"Now your starting to catch on." She smirked. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. I honestly thought it would be longer."

"I'm not that stupid." Ichigo growled at her. "So... if you want to go... on a date sometime." He said awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. "To you know... get to know one another. I would not be totally against it."

"Oh my." Chifuyu said bringing her hand to her chest. "This the first time you've asked a girl out on a date?" She giggled.

"No!" Ichigo growled. "It's the second." He mumbled making her laugh a little.

"I don't think I would mind having a date with you." She smiled at him. "Just let me know when and where alright?" She asked walking forward and he nodded his head.

"One other thing."

"Hmm?"

"Stop hitting me so much." He told her.

"Then how will I show my affection to you in class?" She smirked. "Or have you not realised that I only hit you along with Ichika."

"Well yeah... just thought you were always pissed at us."

"I don't think I have been made at you once since you've been here." She told him now standing not even a foot from him. "I promised myself something when you left this afternoon... want to know what it is?" She asked and Ichigo just stared back into her eyes. "I promised myself that what ever happened tonight good or bad that I was going to get a proper kiss out of you. What do you say? We could say it was me real first kiss."

"Well..." Ichigo said looking down the hall. "No one's around." She smirked and leaned in and her lips pressed against his and she was shocked when his mouth opened and he returned the kiss. She pulled back before she lost control and she had a blush covering her face as she couldn't suppress it. "I should... ah... get going." She quickly nodded her head not able to trust her voice in such a situation and watched as he walked down the hall before closing the door and leaning up against it.

"Where was he nine years ago when that bastard took my first kiss." She mumbled to herself.

"The fuck have I gotten myself into." Ichigo said to himself as he walked back to his dorm room.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Ichigo's and Ichika's jaws dropped as both their heads were turned to the side with a red hand print on both their cheeks. They hadn't even been seated for five minutes before a new student was introduced from Germany who had introduced herself before slapping them both in one fell sweep with her hand. The class had gone immediately silent, one for knowing Ichigo's anger when it came to someone hitting him and two, complete and utter shock that this girl had slapped two of the three boys in the entire school! Almost immediately after Ichigo had recoiled from shock his chair tipped back and hit the ground with a clatter as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and dragged her forward until they were face to face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ichigo roared at her.

"Yeah!" Ichigo heard Honne shout.

"Honne! Now is not the time!" Ichigo turned and shouted making her giggle before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly before sitting back down with a smile.

"You mustn't be the one then. I do apologise." Laura replied.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Ichigo roared. "You just go around slapping people until you find the right one! What is the matter with you!" He continued to shout as he pulled her closer looking into her one uncovered eye.

"Ichigo please calm down." Chifuyu sighed. "Let Laura go." Ichigo turned to Chifuyu who simply had an annoyed look on her face but also a slight amused smirk. "The one she is looking for is actually Ichika."

"Huh?" Both Ichigo and Ichika questioned.

"Why me?" Ichika asked as Laura pulled herself from Ichigo's grasp surprising the orange haired teenager at the small girls strength as she marched towards Ichika's desk and sent a death glare at him making him recoil in what seemed to be fear.

"You are the instructor's brother?" She questioned.

"Uh..."

"I do not approve. I will never approve!" She growled before marching past him and took her seat. Ichika glanced over at Ichigo with wide eyes as Ichigo sat back down and met Ichika's eyes... before shrugging making Ichika's jaw drop as Ichigo turned back to the front of the class and rested his chin on his up turned hand and closed his eyes. The class continued on like nothing else was wrong except how Ichika kept looking over his shoulder at Laura wandering what the hell she was going on about earlier but after some time of wandering he had no idea and decided to take a page out of Ichigo's book and not worry about it. When it was time for the class to head for the arena for random free time Charles cornered Ichigo and Ichika in the locker room.

"May I enquire about what that was about earlier?" He asked.

"Honestly I have no freaking idea." Ichigo sighed. "That's a weird ass girl."

"Yeah..." Ichika added. "But it seemed she knew me somehow."

"I don't know maybe she knew your sister or something." Ichigo shrugged. "You said she went away to Germany for some time right?"

"Yeah... maybe she knew Chifuyu when she was over. She did call her instructor or something right?" Both Ichigo and Charles both nodded as they started to get dressed... well Ichika and Ichigo got dressed somehow miraculously Charles got dressed in 3.2 seconds. "You really have to teach us how you get dressed so fast Charles." Ichigo said. "It would be so much easier."

"Yeah I know." Ichika groaned as he pulled at the tight clothing around his crotch area. "Why does yours look so much more comfortable Charles?"

"Uh..." Charles started. "I... I think we should go to the field before Miss Orimura gets up us."

"Tch... I swear your sister is like the devil Ichika." Ichika just groaned.

"Your going to do something that makes us do laps again aren't you?" He questioned as they walked out of the locker room and out into the arena. Ichika walked ahead as Ichigo purposly walked beside Charles.

"Hey Charles... can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his cheek and turned his head away. The blonde teen looked up at him with a curious expression.

"What is it Ichigo? What can I help you with."

"Well... you see this weekend... I have a date with Honne."

"Oh I see, you have never been on a date before is that it?" Ichigo simply nodded his head. "You wish to know what a girl like her would want is that it?"

"Yeah... I'm not good at this whole dating thing." Ichigo sighed. "Honne's... a weird girl but she has a good heart. I just want to do something nice for her is all."

"Ah that is so romantic Ichigo!" Charles said gripping his hands making Ichigo look at him with a confused expression before pulling his hands out of the French boys hands. "Oh sorry." Charles said. "I got a little over excited."

"I was just wandering if you could maybe help me out, I've never been on a date before."

"I will do my best!" he smiled at her. "You and Honne will have a glorious time. Just give me a few hours to think about it and I will get back to you when we go back to our room later tonight." Ichigo nodded his head and patted Charles on the back.

"Thanks Charles I owe you one." Ichigo said walking off leaving a smiling Charles.

"Honne sure is a lucky girl." Charles said with a smile before walking after Ichigo and Ichika. For the afternoon, Charles showed Ichika how to handle a gun weapon after a friendly match between the two while Ichigo went through all the attacks and weapons he hadn't used as of yet. There was a small list. All highly powerful and none that should be used in a friendly match. What the hell had Kisuke intended for this thing to do? So as Ichigo was taking a break and simply laying in the centre of the arena as Charles helped Ichika control the shot's he made a commotion started with the students that were unable to get their own IS. Ichigo cracked an eye and looked up to see a large black IS with the same shoulder like canon that Benihime has.

"So that's the new German model the third generation type." Ichigo heard Charles say.

"Ichika Orimura, so it would seem that you have your own personal machine. That will make things much easier, now fight me!" Laura shouted down to him.

"No way." Ichika said turning away. "There is no reason too."

"You may not have a reason too. But I do!" Laura continued to push the fight idea.

"It doesn't have to be right now does it?" Ichika questioned. "The class league match is coming up, maybe then." He suggested.

"Or not!" Laura called out as the large canon on her shoulder started to radiate energy. Before firing at Ichika only for Charles to jump in the way with a shield deflecting the attack.

"Charles?" Ichika questioned.

"I can't believe she just challenged you like that. But of course German's do get hot in battle after all."

"How dare you block my way with some french second generation garbage!" Laura growled as she readied another blast from her canon.

"A second generation it may be but it works much better then your third generation German type!" Charles snapped back at her.

"_Attention students on the field! What are you doing down there!?"_

"I will allow you to escape for the day." Laura said halting her attack as her IS unit glowed before she dropped to the ground. Before walking away. Charles turned and asked if Ichika was ok and he nodded his thanks before he was swarmed by Houki, Cecila and Rin asking about how he knew Laura from the past. Mostly wild assumptions based on Cecila's crazy imagination of her being a past lover... even though they were only fifteen.

"God why is every girl here like that? First it's the damn British girl what's her face, then it's Houki when ever she gets mad at Ichika... Chifuyu when ever she's pissed at me and now her? Hell even Charles was getting attitude back there and he's a guy! This school must have an entrance requirement. Be bitchy or else no entry!" Honne just laughed at his side making him jump. "When the hell did you get there!" He shouted sitting up.

"Oh Ichi, I've been here for a while, you have just had your eyes closed." She smiled at him. "You don't think I'm... bitchy... do you?" She asked, before she smiled as he placed his hand on her head.

"Of course not Honne." He told her. "You're just a massive pervert." He smirked.

"Well... I only want to do perverted things with you Ichi." She purred, lust coming back into her eyes as she pushed him back down to the ground and straddled his waist, getting gasps from most of everyone that was watching. "Oh... I remember how good we felt together Ichi." She whispered in his ear noticing his face going red. "How you thrust into me over and over and over again... oh I just want it again Ichi."

"Honne... people are looking."

"Let them look Ichi... makes it more hot." She said licking the side of his ear before jumping off him. "Just kidding. That's for the bedroom Ichi." She giggled as he sat up and glared at her. "Or... do you want to do it here in front of everyone."

"Just sit down Honne." He mumbled.

"I'm so ready for the weekend Ichi!" She cheered. "Where are we going? Movie or dinner, Movie and a dinner!? Movie dinner!?" She asked wide eyed as Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't you wait for Saturday?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sure you will like it."

"Just as I get to spend time with you Ichi." She smiled at him. "I know where we can do that." She purred making him sigh. "Just kidding Ichi, I like that we are taking things slow now. I think we may have rushed into it before."

"You think?" Ichigo asked with a cocked smirk. "We only knew each other for a couple of weeks before we jumped each other's bones." Honne giggled at that.

"Yo Ichigo, me and Charles are going back. You coming?" Ichika called out making Ichigo look over to them.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Ichigo called out before turning back to Honne who kissed him on the cheek.

"We said we would take it slow. A kiss on the cheek is slow." She giggled before jumping up to her feet and walking after her friends while Ichigo just brought a hand to his cheek and smiled before pushing himself up. He walked after Ichika and Charles who were a far way ahead of him and he simply just trudged along. When he got to the locker room he heard Ichika talking with Charles before Charles ran out of the bathroom. Ichigo looked over his shoulder before walking into the locker room.

"What's up with Charles?" Ichigo asked. "Seemed kind of red faced just now."

"Don't you think it's weird that he never gets changed in here?"

"He's French." Ichigo told him. "Not everyone is as open as the Japanese culture." Ichigo told him. "Hell I don't even like it." Ichika just chuckled.

"So you and Honne have a date Saturday huh?" Ichika asked. "Man... I wish I had a date. Probably go spend the weekend with Dan and Ran."

"What is it with you and collecting childhood friends?" Ichigo asked as he got dressed. "Couldn't you collect coin's or something?"

"Hey it's good to have friends." Ichika laughed. "Anyway I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah that's if I make it there alive." Ichigo mumbled and both Ichika and Ichigo sighed in defeat knowing how the girls in this school reacted to them since they were two of the three boys in the entire school.


End file.
